Only Our Life, Right?
by Dancelover01
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Jackson have done everthing thought imposssible. Now, they must do the unthinkable: raise three daughters and a son! Join them as their kids go through adventures, growing up, and Percy dealing with his daughter dating! Better than it sounds! And, find out why Cassia swears bubble baths are EVIL. :)
1. chapter 1

**A/N:**** Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually redoing this. But, I think it needs it. So, thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you like this story better! As tradition though, Onto The Story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle aged man? Didn't think so…**

**Chapter One: Gods no**

**Jamie P.O.V**

I silently creep from my room into the hallway. I check my watch and see the time is one…pm. And Sadie is still not up. Dang, that girl can sleep. Oh, yeah, I forgot. Hey, I'm Jamie Jackson, son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Sadie is my older sister at fifteen, I'm twelve, And I have two younger sisters; Cassia and Claire, whom are two year old twins. We have a pretty big family, but we are all different looking. My dad has messy black hair and sea green eyes. He is tan, tall and lean but muscular. My mom is medium height with honey blonde hair that falls into princess like curls around her back. She has intense grey eyes and is very thin and she is always tan. Sadie is pretty short, being only five two" at fifteen and has a natural light tan. Sadie is swimming all the time (I'll explain later) and she likes to play volleyball, plus she runs, so she is very thin. She has my mom's honey blonde hair, but her hair curls in more of a wavy way with looser curls that fall to her waist. She has the weirdest eyes ever. Some people say they are a beautiful mix of both of our parents' eyes. They are a bright delicate looking blue that are rimmed with grey and the have a few specks of sea green. People say she is the perfect mix of my parents. I know what you're thinking; that Sadie sounds and looks perfect. She is at first glance, sure. She is beautiful and all that. But once you get to know her, she has flaws like everyone else. For example, her looks; her upper left incisor is half chipped off. Yes, half. When she was about three, she tried diving into our _kiddie_ pool. It wasn't pretty. Also, she is the least morning person I have ever met. Then, there is her fatal flaw; low patience. She gets irritated quickly and that can make her become rash.

Me…I am…me, I guess. Not much to say really. I am tall for my age and pretty lean. I have muscles from swordplay. I play soccer and swim a lot. I have straight (Absolutely no idea where I got straight hair from two curly haired parents, but, hey, just go with it) black hair and tan skin like my dad. I have my mom's grey eyes, with a single speck of green in the right eye. My flaws? Well, my fatal flaw is stoicism. It means I hide my emotions and then BOOM, I let them go all at once. Then, there are the simple ones. I inherited my dad's knack for getting in trouble, mostly for annoying Sadie. I also picture things in my head a lot, a gift and curse from mom. Cassia has blonde hair and grey eyes, and Claire has dark black hair with green eyes. These are pretty much the only things separating them. They both have pale skin, are slim and have curly hair to their small shoulders.

Anyway, in case you're wondering, we are all demigods, since we received ¼ god from each parent, which adds to half god. Sadie was born blessed by Athena and has her powers, but she was claimed by Poseidon at six, so she has both full demigod powers of Athena and Poseidon. I was claimed by Athena at seven, but I still enjoy swimming. Cassia and Claire haven't been claimed yet, but I think Cassia will be claimed by Poseidon and Claire by Athena.

Anyway, back to what's going on! I wanted to make Sadie made cause I was simply in the mood. I slide her door open and step into the room. I army crawl to her bed and peek up. She is slightly drooling on her pillow and looks kind of nasty. I lift my hand that is holding a bullhorn and then blow it right in her ear. I had one single flaw in my plan; Sadie is an ADHD and dyslexic demigod. Meaning, she has amazing reflexes, like myself. She has surfer in her hand within a millisecond and is pinning me against the wall, the blade point at my throat. Surfer is Sadie's sword. It was a gift from Poseidon when she was claimed. It is a turquoise ring with wave designs that when she, and only she, taps, it turns into a three foot long celestial bronze sword. On the side of the blade it says SURFER. It has a shining trident on the hilt and when she presses it, it turns back into her ring. No matter what happens to it, the ring returns to her finger within a minute. My weapon is similar I suppose. It's a dagger that has an owl on the hilt and says WISDOM on the side. When I tap the owl, it turns into a grey chain like thing that I wear on my neck. I can't help it. It is permanent that it stays there. I have to tap one certain chain for it to turn into Wisdom.

"What are you doing in my room, freak?" Sadie grumbles tapping Surfer.

"Erm, giving you a wakeup call," I say sheepishly.

"Oh, I'll give you a wakeup call," Sadie hisses coming toward me with her fist raised.

Right then, my savior walks in and lifts Sadie up, tickling her. Gotta love good ole dad.

"Dadddddddy! Let (laugh) me (laugh) down!" Sadie screeches.

Dad sets her down and points a stern finger at me. "You, sir, shall not wake up sleeping ladies," He says using a phony British accent.

"Sades?" Mom called appearing at the door smiling. "I have a surprise for you…"

"Yeeeeees?" Sadie urged.

"He's waiting outside," Mom teased.

Sadie shrieked. "You bought me a boy?"

Mom laughed. "No! I _brought_ you a boy."

Sadie ran to the other side of her room and stepped onto her balcony. "NICK!" She shrieked.

Nick is Sadie's best friends since…um…I don't really know. They met at like, three.

"Jamie, what are you doing in Sades' room anyway?" Mom asked out of pure curiosity.

I run right then.

**Sadie P.O.V**

I run downstairs and see Nick standing on our lawn. I full of football tackle him.

"Whoa!" Nick yells as we sprawl onto the ground. "Hey there."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at camp?" I ask.

"Vacation. Mom said I could pick anywhere. This is where I chose," Nick says.

"You chose to come to vacation by your bestie?" I grin.

"Nope. Jared's at camp," He says.

I hit him in the shoulder. Hard, even though I know he is just kidding.

"How long are you here for?" I ask.

"You know….a year," He says.

I spaz out for a moment. "What kind of vacation is a year?" I ask.

"A long one. I have to go to school too," He groans.

"Least you'll be with me," I point out.

"Thanks for rubbing it in, 'bestie'," He groans again.

This time I hit him in a different area…and it's more of a kick…

"Jesus, lady! Just a joke!" He twirls a loose strand of my hair with his finger and I swat him away.

"We must celebrate! I'll take you out to ice cream, my treat," I announce, getting up.

"Uh, Sades?" He calls.

"What?" I ask turning around.

"You uh," He laughs. "May want to change first."

I look down and see I'm in short pink plaid shorts and a blue camisole. I flush and we begin walking back to my house. "I uh, I knew that," I say.

"What would you do without me?" Nick asks.

"Throw a party," I ponder.

"Shut it, little one," Nick says.

"Hey! I'm older!" I say.

Nick scoffs. "Not size wise. And, besides, only by like, a month."

"Silence, little one," I say in a hushed voice.

Nick rolls his eyes as we enter the house. We see mom gathering dad, Jamie, Cassia, and Claire around.

"Hey! Get over here you two! Big news!" Mom says.

Nick and I take a seat and I whisper to him, "Last time this happened, she was having another baby." Nick laughs silently.

"I'm…pregnant!" Mom yells.

Nick and my jaws drop. Jamie does a facepalm. Cassia and Claire squeal with joy. Dad…faints.

"Huh…not what I expected," Mom observed.

**A/N:**** Okay, so PLEASE review cuz its really important being the new first chapter and all, so please it would be a lot if you reviewed and let me know what you thought…thanks!**

**-J-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Heyyy! Thanks to Guest and randombookfan for reviewing! It meant a lot! Virtual cookies for you two! Anyway, Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Chapter 2: Holy Shi- I mean cheese**

**Sadie P.O.V**

"Um, that's great mom! Congrats!" I yelled getting up and hugging her. Jamie and Nick followed in a similar fashion. The girls just kept on clapping over and over.

"Thanks Sades and I know you and Nick had plans- so go!" Mom smiled and rushed us out the door.

We walked around back and were walking to the barn, when Nick looked puzzled. "Why are we going to the barn?"

I winked. "You'll see soon enough, Sunny."

Nick grumbled about his name. "Come on! Just cause I'm Apollo's kid, doesn't mean you have to call me sunny from age six to age infinity!"

"Oh, you know you love it!" I replied. "Plus, I call you that because you look like a son of the, well, sun."

It was true. Nick was almost six foot and he had golden blonde hair and a gold tan year long. His eyes were a deep dark blue and he had a boy cut haircut. "

"Anyway," I say. "Grandpa came by the other afternoon and said he was going on vacation to the Bahamas and he needed me to look after his personal pet."

"Which is?" Nick asked.

"A," I threw open the doors of the barn. "Pegasus." The pegasus, Star, was white with slashes of grey. He was wearing a cloth on his back that had a trident on it glowing green.

Nick's jaw dropped. "When's Poseidon getting back?" Nick walked over and began petting Star.

I shrug. "When he does. SO this is our ride."

_Hey Princess, tell me, why is your dimbo boyfriend petting me? _Star asked.

I flushed a deep red. Nick and I got confused for boyfriend/girlfriend a ton, but it's still embarrassing.

"What did he say?" Nick asked eyeing my blush.

"Uh, nothing," I say quickly.

_Star! Nick is my best friend, _not_ a boyfriend! And stop calling me princess_ I scold. All pegasi had this thing with calling me princess and it was annoying as crap.

_Whatever you say Princess, now tell me, you going out like that? _He asked eyeing my pajamas.

"No, thanks for reminding me!" I said out loud.

"For what?" Nick asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Not you, Sunny! Anyway I have to change so, turn!"

Nick sighed and turned. "I have seen your butt! I am turning why?"

I huffed. "You saw my butt when I was climbing out of the pool and my bottoms fell when I was seven! I am fifteen! And I'm changing my top too, weirdo," I said.

"Ah. Gottcha," Nick said.

I kept spare clothes in here for when I had to get dirty cleaning up after Star. I threw on a tye-dye tee and some faded white jean shorts.

"Kay, we're good," I call. Nick turns and hops onto Star. He gives me a hand up and then wraps his arms around me and hangs onto my stomach. I grab the reins and we are off. Star gallops a bit then takes off into the sky. Flying over Manhattan, you see some pretty ugly things, for example-

Nick interrupts my thoughts. "Hey, Sades, where is this ice cream place?"

"Up here a bit!" I call back. "Why?"

"Um, I forgot to tell you something pretty important, and I want to see your face when I say it!"

"UH OKAY," I call back confused.

We land and we climb off, entering Ella's Magical Ice Cream Palace. I order a double chocolate shake and Nick gets a mint chocolate chip cone and I pay as I said I would. We take a seat at a small table booth.

"How is it?" I interrogate as Nick licks it.

"Great, yours?"

"A-ma-zing," I sound out each syllable. I hand out my hand and put the straw at Nick's mouth. He takes a GIANT gulp. I have to tug to get it back.

I laugh. "NO FAIR," I yell, pulling his cone to me and biting off a huge chunk.

Nick laughs. "Fine! We're even!"

"Oooh, look at the little couple! Too cute! Looks like little Sadie found a boyfriend!" a voice says behind us. We turn around to see Sheila, the cheerleader captain at my school, walking up with her posse. Now, let me tell you, I hate school. It sucks. These girls make it a living Tartarus. Shelia is a slim with curves and tall kind of girl. She had bleached blonde hair that is artificially curled and she is really pale. She has brown eyes and a small face.

I refuse to blush because of this witch. "Not my boyfriend, Shelly, just friends," I roll my eyes.

"SHEILA," She corrects loudly. "And, of course. Friends lick each other's ice cream and giggle together," She sarcastically replies.

"I hear the sarcasm dripping off your crooked teeth, Sandy. And we are best friends, I really don't care. And you know what? You want to make my life hell at school? Whatever, okay. But when I am out with my best friend you have no right. Leave me alone," I say.

"Shelia!" She growls. "It. Is. Sheila! Oh, and BTW Sadie over here must have a huge crush on you. She has this pathetic picture of you guys in her locker. OOPS! I didn't just reveal a secret did I?" She asks.

"Not at all, Sharon. And he would know! He put it there when we toured the school before I went there!" I laughed.

Shelia huffed and left with her friends trailing.

"Sharon? Sandy? Shelly?" Nick asked.

Only Nick can do this. Make me laugh when I'm in kill mode. I want to hate him for it, but it makes me happier.

"Oh, what about, 'sarcasm dripping from your crooked teeth?" Nick asked.

By now, I am hitting him to make him shut up because I'm laughing so hard.

"I hate you," I say laughing.

"Naw, you looooove me," Nick playfully smirked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I do."

We laughed for a while and before you think anything, let me explain. Nick and I could say 'I love you' as many times as we want but we mean it like how I would tell Jamie I love him. We get up and walk around, just chatting.

"Crap!" I yell.

"What?" Nick asked being concerned.

"Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico are getting married, and I'm a bridesmaid! The dress fitting is in ten minutes and I don't have time to get you home!" I scream.

"Okay, come with me," Nick said pulling me into an ally. He pulled out and drachma and threw some water out from a bottle on the floor, tossing in the coin.

"O, Isis, please show me the God Apollo," He chanted.

Nick's dad appeared before us. "What's up, son? Ah, Jackson! Nice to see ya girl!" he grinned.

I smiled and Nick spoke. "Dad, whatever godly thing you can do we need to get to a dress fitting for Sadie and we need her pegasus delivered to her house."

"On it, kid." Was all he said before I saw a big white light and then was thrown out of the sky into Nick's arms in front of a bridal store. Nick sat me down flushed and we ran into the store. Everyone was there already. My mom, maid of honor, Aunt Thalia, the bride, Rachel Dare, bridesmaid, and now me, another bridesmaid.

"Sadie! You're here! I thought you wouldn't make it on time- hey, what's he doing here? He is a groomsmen, and Nick, sweetie, you don't get a dress," Rachel smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah, thank Gods," Nick said at the same time I said, "That would be ugly." We grin at each other.

"Okay, can someone say flashback to when Percy and Annabeth liked each other but still called each other 'best friends'?" Aunt Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Aunt Thals, you were a huntress and now you're getting married," I pointed out.

"Touché," She said rubbing her chin.

We all laughed.

"Sades!" My mom called rushing to me. "Martha is waiting to get your dress fitting! Go back there! And you," She said pointing at Nick. "Go sit on the couch."

I muttered impolite things about hating dresses and walked back to behind the curtain where the seamstress was waiting.

**Nick P.O.V**

I sat on the couch and heard a yelp of Sadie.

"Watch where you put that needle! Or I'll shove it-"

"SADIE" Her mom interrupted her. "Be nice!"

I laughed and soon Thalia joined in.

"She reminds me so much of Percy!" Thalia cracked up.

Then, Sadie stepped out and everyone stopped. She was in a dark blue/purpleish dress that the front went to her knees, but the back was floor length. The bottom was ruffled and it was one shouldered. Sadie had always simply been a straight figure, with no real curves, but the dress hugged her and made it look like she did. Her curly blonde hair was in a side part and it was pulled up into an elegant bun. I squinted and broke the silence.

"Are you wearing_ makeup_?" I asked incredulously. Sades hates makeup and despises it. But, now, she had her blue eyes popping out from black eyeliner and she had blue eyelids. Her cheekbones were sharp and lips were pink.

"I know!" She growled. "Martha got her hands on me and I look like…not me."

"Sadie, you look…breath-taking," Her mom said.

Sadie let out a small laugh. "You have to think that you're my mom."

"Does my opinion count?" A voice asked from behind. We all turned to see Jamie. "Cause if you ask me," Sadie groaned, "You look like a freaking cosmetic bag threw up on you and kidnapped my sister."

Sadie and I laughed while Mrs. Jackson, Rachel, and Thalia gasped.

"Here, I got this," Jamie said leaping up to Sadie.

He took the pins out of her hair and it tumbled down to her waist. Then, he _ripped_ off the bottom part He then, took a washcloth and harshly scrubbed at her face while she made sounds of slight pain and annoyment.

"There," He looked proud. "Done!"

Martha shrieked. The rest of us took in for a minute to see if we liked it.

"You look like…Sadie," I said.

Her hair was hanging in curly waves as always and her dress was fully to her knees and un dress like. Her face now held no makeup.

"Is that good or bad?" Sadie laughed.

"That is it! I'm done! I hope you are happy because you are paying and leaving for good!" Martha yelled.

"AMEN!" Sadie yelled rushing back to the curtains. She emerged in her teeshirt and shorts. "Let's go!" She yelled.

We all left after Thalia paid and went our separate ways. We were walking to grab some starbucks when Sadie yelled. "MINOTUARS!"

How there were three, I have no idea. Sadie and I stood back to back fighting for our lives. I used my bow-and-arrows like no tomorrow and fought for my life, with my best friend at my side.

I heard a high pitched scream of pain that I could recognize as easily as my own. I spun around to see Sadie on the ground with a bloody shirt, clutching her stomach and a minotaur with a bloody sword. That same sword, I might add, was rushing down to split Sadie's skull.

**A/N:**** How was it? I ended on a cliffy! MUAHAHAHA! Lol I must go eat so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (Breath intake) *pants* review!**

** Thx!**

**-J-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey guys! What's going on? Anyway, I went on one last vaca before school starts on the 3****rd****…I don't know…I'm excited but then again I don't want Summer to end. Oh, and to GinnyJackson00: Cool! And lol isn't that kind of a demigods' job? J Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own NO PJO**

**Chapter 3: You're just tiny**

**Nick P.O.V**

I don't feel anything. All that I know is that Sadie, my other half, is in a life or death situation. I nail the minotaur that stabbed her in the unmentionable area and then quickly killed him. I began kneeling over Sadie after I finish the others off easily due to how much adrenaline was pumping through me.

Sadie looks yellow, and her tie-dye shirt is now completely red. Her gash in her stomach is nasty and she is clutching onto it with rugged breaths. Her eyes slowly begin to close.

"SADIE!" I scream. "Hang on! Don't leave me, Sades! DON'T," I don't even realize that I am weeping horribly until my millions of salty tears bounce onto her pained face.

"Not losing me that easy, Sunny," Sadie grunts painfully as she fights to keep conciseness. I swing her up into my arms as though she weighed as much as a doll, she practically did, and I ran. We were not far from my house, only a mile or so, but it seemed to take forever as Sadie's unconscious body lay against me. With my heart hammering, I crash through the door. By my weeping and face, and Sadie's whole body, my mother doesn't even have a seconds worth of questions.

My mom is a daughter of a minor Goddess, so she is a demigod and knows how to take care of this. But, since I am claimed by Apollo, I am still only a demigod. Mom lays Sadie on the table and slices her shirt off from everywhere below her chest area. Mom cleans the wound and pours nectar on it. She forces Sadie to eat mashed Ambrosia and she then applies mortal health supplies. While she does this, I apply bunch of cream and powder, and liquids. Being a son of Apollo, I know my way around medical supplies. Finally, mom wraps the wound and lays Sadie in my bed. I sit by her side holding her hand and wiping her forehead with a wet towel.

"Nick?" I hear her ask.

I whip my head towards her. "Oh, my gods, Sades, if you ever come that close to dying again, _I will_ kill you."

Sadie lets out a small squeak of laughter, and then clutches her stomach in pain. I jump up.

"Want me to get mom?" I ask frantically.

Sadie rolls her eyes. "No, sit down, you big dork."

"Nice to know you're still yourself," I mutter.

Sadie fights from laughing. "Dude! Don't make me laugh!"

"Sorry, Sades, I am just a natural comedian," I answer.

She snorts. "Yeah, sure, and I am looking forward to wearing that heinous dress."

"See, my sarcastic friend, this is what happens when you go to dress fittings."

"Shut up, Sunny."

"Sades?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take that blow?"

Sadie snaps her head to me, her beautiful blue eyes lighting up. "Wha- What do you mean?"

"Cut the act, Sadie. You are the best swordsman of the millennia since you replaced your dad. There is no way you took that blow by mistake. I know what happened. It was coming to me and you used your body as an interception."

"What was I supposed to do?" Sadie asked. "I mean, it would have paralyzed you with where it would have gotten your waist!"

"Did you have time to think about what it would do to you?" I asked hoarsely.

"No," Sadie whispered. "I just knew that you might die. That was enough to not care about the consequences."

I groan. "Don't ever do that again."

"You would do it for me!" She snapped.

Ugh, I forgot about her damned low patience.

"Well, of course-"

"Then how could I not be able to do it for you?" She asked for the first time looking me in the eye.

I was about to reply when a voice behind us screamed, "SADIE."

**JAMIE P.O.V**

Mom and dad left me to watch the girls while dad went to work and mom had a dress fitting for Aunt Thals wedding. In other words, I watch TV while they play dollies and then get paid. Cassia walked over to me watching as I virtually chop off a man's head.

"AHH!" She screams, jumping onto me. It doesn't help much that I am sitting on the back of the couch. We flip over and I get a good ole back smack from our hard wooded floors. I groan as Cassia jumps up and down on my stomach shouting, "AGAIN AGAIN"

I get up and give her a vicious glare as my mom walks through the door.

"Hey, hon. How were the girls?" Mom asked picking up Claire.

"Awful. I think I need to be paid like, ten bucks per hour," I answered.

Mom laughed. "That's so not happening."

"Worth a shot," I grumbled.

"What was?" Dad asked, coming through the door and kissing mom's cheek.

"Nothing," I say.

"Hey, you're early," Mom points out.

"Yeah, Jerry said that since the-" Dad was cut off by the sharp ringing of our phone.

Mom shot dad and answered the phone. "Hello?"

She listened for a second and her face grew horrified. The phone clattered out of her hands as she grabbed her keys and ran to the door. Dad ran after and I picked up Cassia, seeing as mom had Clair. I hopped in the back seat with the twins and Dad gunned it.

"What the hell happened?" Dad asked as we sped off. All mom said was to go to Nick's house.

"Sadie covered the blow for Nick of a minotaur attack," Mom cried breathing heavily.

"How bad is it?" Dad frantically asked.

"Nasty gash on her stomach…Lindsay said she isn't sure if she can make it," Mom began sobbing.

"Jamiiiie? Waa's goin' on?" Clair asked beside me.

"Sadie…she um…got hurt," I said back, feeling badly for her.

We rode the rest of the way in silence except for the sound of mom's heavy breathing and cries. We ran inside and found Mrs. Sander standing in her kitchen.

"She is okay, and is resting. I'll tell you what though," She said to us. "That girl is a living _miracle_."

"Where is she?" Mom asked quickly.

Nick's mom pointed to Nick's bedroom and we walked in hearing Sadie ask Nick, "Then how could I not be able to do it for you?"

"SADIE," My mom screams rushing forward and asking Sadie a million questions.

"Back when I was fifteen," Dad tells me, "Same scene with different bodies. Me," He says pointing at Nick. "Annabeth," He points to Sadie. "And Thalia," He finishes pointing at Mom.

I grin. "Who am I?"

Dad thinks. "Grover, I suppose. Just that he chewed on furniture."

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**Sadie P.O.V**

I have finally healed after the minotaur attack, and am now free to go to school. I put on the much hated uniform and brush my hair and let it hang in curls. I put on my shoes and I grab my backpack. I walk briskly downstairs and grab an apple.

Nick walks through the front door. "Hey," He calls coming and grabbing my apple, taking a huge bite.

"HEY," I protest, trying to grab it back. I reach an arm around and then he moves it, switching to his other arm and then wraps to over to get it away from me. Long story short, I end up wrapped in Nick's arms. I blush as we separate awkwardly. I grab another apple and change the subject.

"I get shotgun!" I yell running to the car. Nick stops me and lines us up about fifteen feet from the car.

"Race ya?" Nick asks.

"Prepare to be embarrassed, Sunny," I say.

Jamie yells go and we take off….I grin at Nick. Do I even have to say who won by a landslide?

We walk to first hour and take our seat, just chatting. It's ancient greek so, there really isn't much to listen to.

"Ms. Jackson and Mr. Sander, since you already clearly know Ancient greek, come up and have a conversation.

We grin and step up in front of the class.

"Αυτό είναι ξεκαρδιστική ... μιλάμε ελληνικά καλύτερα από αυτόν!" Nick says.

"Πες μου γι 'αυτό! Νομίζουν ότι γνωρίζουν καν τι λέμε;" I say.

"Όχι, πάρα πολύ καλά για τους καραγκιόζηδες" Nick replies. I laugh

The teacher clears his throat. "Ahem, you are, erm, you can…sit down."

**A/N:**** Hey, I know it was a little short but, hey I'm getting ready for school…so yeah. Anyway if I get 5 or more reviews I'll update again today. If not, probably next week. Oh, and this was their convo:**

**Nick: This is hilarious! We speak Greek better than the teacher!**

**Sadie: Tell me about it! Think they even know what we are saying?**

**Nick: Nope, too fluent for those bozos!**

**Anyway, have a good afternoon and PLEASEEEEEE review! Thanks!**

**-J-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Hello! Thanks if you reviewed! BTW I have been thinking of starting another PJO fanfic so if you have any ideas please PM me cuz I have no idea what I want the plot to be. Anyway, please review and enjoy! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan *Blabber* own all.**

**Chapter 4: G-R-O-S-S**

**Sadie P.O.V**

I walk into the cafeteria looking for my friends. Chiron sent a few demigods from Camp here to recruit and so Nick and I hang out with them. I spot them and start walking over. I sit next to Nick and Karen, across from Caroline and diagonal from Jordan. Karen is a daughter of Aphrodite and doesn't act it. She plays down her beauty, even though it is clearly visible. She had mid back black straight hair and forest green eyes. She has pale skin and is medium in height. She is slim and fit. Caroline is a daughter of Apollo, so she is Nick's sister, and she is a kind of girly girl. She likes dressing up and is a total flirt. She has tan skin and short auburn wavy hair. She is thin, but she has big curves and she has a kind smile. Jordan is son of Ares and is actually nice. Though, he definitely inherited his father's large ego. He is slim and very muscular and has olive skin with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His fatal flaw is conceited and it is mostly about his looks. He is handsome and knows it…and flaunts it. He and Caroline both like each other and flirt nonstop, yet they don't date.

"Hey, you're late," Karen points out.

"Yeah, well, Coach Dior wanted to see if I would be able to continue being swim captain after my 'accident'," I put air quotes around accident.

Jordan laughed. "What did ya say?"

I grin at him. "I told him that I actually feel better when I'm in the water."

"If only he knew how literal it was," Caroline muttered.

"Like me when you're around," Jordan said.

Caroline flashed a smile at him and Nick and I pretended to gag.

"That is my sister, mind you!" Nick warned.

"I don't get it! You flirt to the point of nastiness yet, you won't date," I exclaim.

"Yeah….I bet you wonder how that feels," Karen remarked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Nick and I said simultaneously.

"You two both clearly like each other and it's the same! Except you respect to not disgustingly flirt when others are eating," Karen said pointedly looking at Caroline and Jordan.

"We do not" I began.  
"Like each other!" Nick finished.

"See, you finish each others' sentences…a lot," Caroline said grinning.

Jordan howled with laughter. "She's right Sades! Nick just needs to grow a-"

"Shut it! This is the end of this conversation," I say through clenched teeth.

Karen sighed. "You heard the princess."

"How do you know?" I snapped.

She flashed me a confused look. "What?"

"How do you know all pegasi call me that?" I asked.

"AND she has officially lost it," Nick announced.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," Our principal announced on the microphone on the stage. "I have an announcement."

Everyone groaned, but he continued. "There shall be a homecoming dance Friday night, and yes, it is formal attire only! This means boys in suits, girls in dresses. Purchase your tickets in the school lobby tomorrow morning. Oh, and due to making sure that no one is left out of some dances, you must have a date!"

The room was filled with squealing girls and groaning boys.

"So should we go as a group with own dates?" Caroline asked excited.

"WHAT?!" Nick, Jordan, Karen and I yelled.

"I am so," I began.

"Not going," Nick finished.

"SEE?! You did it again!" Jordan yelled. We ignored him.

"Well, this could be a monster hotspot. We have to go," Caroline explained. I groaned and made a face.

"Sades, dances may not be your thing, but come on! It could be fun," Jordan said.

"Yeah, but I don't even have a date," I protested.

"Look behind you," A deep voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Dylan, the school player, standing behind me.

"And that is your way of asking me?" I asked incredicuously.

"I suppose yes…consider yourself lucky, hottie," He said.

"I will do that when," I stood up and poured my entire bottle of water onto his now soaked head. "You grow some manors."

He growled and walked off as I sat back down. Jordan, Karen, and Nick howled with laughter.

"Sadie!" Caroline scolded.

"What?" I laughed shrugging.

"You had a date right there!"

I scoffed. "Please, I would rather go with Jordan."

"HEY!" Jordan protested.

"Sorry, anyway, he's an idiot," I say.

"Hey, I have an idea," Karen spoke up.

We all look at her. "What if we draw names out of a hat? Or boys do anyway. Whoever they pick they go with, and then whoever is left has to find another date," She suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said and they all agreed. Jordan went first, picking out a paper.

"Caroline," He announced.

She flashed him a seductive smile and Nick went next.

After unrolling the paper, he turned to me. "You got lucky, Sades!" He grinned.

"Surrre," I said.

He hit my shoulder and Karen groaned.

Caroline, Karen, and I were walking to my house so that we could hang out. Today was Wednesday, which meant we have two days until the dance and we are going shopping after school tomorrow. We walked inside and went to the kitchen.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Karen said.

I grabbed a couple of oranges and sliced them. I put them on a plate and we walked upstairs and into my room.

We sat on my window seat eating the oranges.

"Have you thought of who you're asking to the dance?" I asked Karen.

"Maybe Wren Limber…" She pondered.

"I hear he is a nasty kisser," Caroline made a face.

"SO? It's not like I'm planning on kissing him," Karen objected.

"She has a point," I say.

"Oh, come on. It's homecoming. Afterward most people go to hotels to-" Caroline was interrupted by stones hitting my window. I peek behind the curtain and sigh. "It's just Nick."

I walk onto my balcony and look down. "Sorry, Sunny, it's a girls date only."

He grinned. "Come on, Sades. Let me up."

"Nope. And all doors are locked so have fun trying to get in," I say.

"Jamie-"

"Practice."

"Your mom-"

"Shopping with Aunt Thalia."

"Your dad-"

"Work."

"The twins-"

"Grandma's." I smile sweetly at him."Go away, Nick, we'll see you tomorrow. Go hang out with Jordan."

He made a face. "Nooo! I saw him liplocking some girl a half hour ago."

"YOU _WHAT?!"_ Caroline screamed down.

Nick laughed his head off. "Just kidding…I wanted to see your reaction."

I walked back inside and with the girls and loudly shut the door. We sat on the floor playing spoons when my door burst open. We screamed. Big ole girly high pitched screams. To see Nick.

I got up and hit him continuously with a pillow.

He was laughing too hard to notice. "Your *Breath intake* was hilarious!"

"How the Hades did you get in here?" I asked.

"Like I always have."

"What's he mean?" Karen asked.

"When we were younger, I would leave the door unlocked and he would climb up my tee and come inside." I say.

"Okay, so what? Are doors too overrated for you?" Karen asked.

"Haha- no. But whenever we got in trouble together, which was a lot," He began.

"Then our parents wouldn't let us see friends for a few days," I said.

"So, we had to meet secretly," Nick concluded.

"You did it again," Caroline said in a sing-song like voice.

"What?" Nick and I asked in unison.

"Finished each other's sentences," Karen said.

I rolled my eyes. "Leave Nick."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"YES."

"IS THIS ENDING ANYTIME SOON?" Karen asked.

"No," Nick said at the same time I said, "Yes."

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying," Caroline yawned. "I'm taking a nap."

She went to my closet and emerged a second later in my too-large-for-me sweats and a huge tee-shirt of mine. She climbed into my bed.

"That wasn't random," Nick said.

"Tell me about it," I chuckled.

"Kay, well, since she is crashing here tonight, I think I should leave." Karen said, getting up and left.

"See? Now you made them gone," I said.

"yeah, right."  
"Why were you so insistant on coming in here anyways?"

"I had to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Hi."

**A/N:**** Okay, I know it was pointless, but I don't know. It was needed cuz the next chap is pretty intense…anyway please review and PM me about what I talked about at the top! Thx!**

**-j-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Okay, so I am in a crazy good mood today since it was the first day of school and it went perfect and I love my teachers! So I am offering a deal; if I get ten reviews, I know it's a lot, but if I get ten reviews, I will post a 3000 or more word chapter within Thursday! Okay, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: GRRR I DON'T FRICKIN OWN PERCY JACKSON**

**Chapter 5: #jawdropper**

**Sadie P.O.V**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I sit up groggily and push the hair out of my face. I smack my hand down on my alarm clock and the beeping stops. I roll onto my back and groan. I stand up and walk into the bathroom, turning the shower on hot. I grab a towel and hang it on the shower rail and strip of my pajamas. I step into the hot water and let it run down my skin. I wash my long hair and body before drying off and stepping out into my bathroom in a towel. I get dressed in the awful uniform and comb through my hair. I walk downstairs and see Jamie talking to Nick at the door. He looks around before talking, so I hide behind a pillar and listen.

"So, I, uh, here you're taking Sadie to the dance?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, we are going in a group," Nick answers suspiciously.

"Okay, well, just let me make myself clear. If you _ever_ hurt, touch, or disrespect her, I swear on Athena, I will kill you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's how you choose to see it, then yes."

"You're pretty bold for a twelve year old…you know that?"

"Hey, when family is at risk," Jamie shrugged. "It happens."

"Whatever, no problem. I wouldn't ever hurt Sadie more than you would."

I choose this moment to walk out. "Hey guys. What are you doing here, Sunny?"

"Uh, I wanted to see if you would like to walk to school?" He asked.

"Sure, let me grab my bag," I say. I swing my messenger bag over my shoulder and walk out the door with him.

We walk quickly and Nick stars at me for a couple seconds.

"Would you like to take a picture?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Nick rolls his eyes but his face has flushed. "No, I was just looking at you."

I laugh. "You have seen me over a million times, can I ask why?"

"You're…a girl."

"You don't say!"

"Not like that."

"What's it like then?"

Nick looks me in the eye. "You're not just cute or pretty anymore-"

"I shall pretend that didn't sting," I interrupt.

"You didn't let me finish. You were the friend that relatives and adults looked at and said, 'aww, she's a cutie.', and that isn't you anymore," Nick shook his head. "You're beautiful now…it's weird."

Not trying to sound conceited at all, but, I wasn't flattered. See, the way Nick said it was all. It wasn't as though he was flattering me, or even complimenting, but as though it were an accepted fact. Like the facts that I have blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What made you think that?" I say.

Nick grinned. "I was thinking of when we used to play monsters when we were kids."

I smile.

_Nick and I would be monster slayers, and my dad the monster. I would end up with giving the killing blow and Nick would whine and pout._

_ "But the guy's supposed to save the lady, not have her help!" He would say._

_ "Nuh-uh! Girls are as good as guys!" I would yell back._

_ It went like that all the time._

"You would be in plastic armor, long tangled blonde hair flying everywhere, blue eyes fierce as ever. You never wanted to be saved," Nick added softly.

"I guess I don't change much, huh? Never want to be left out of the action."

"You don't, Sades," Nick says. "But, I don't think I would want you to."

I smile. "Ditto."

"Huh?"

"It means 'same here'. Sorry, forgot you were Apollo's son," I joke.

Nick slaps my shoulder and I grin at him.

We are here, so we walk into the grand school and walk to my locker. I put in the combination 34-00-12 and open it, getting out my books.

"I have a new best friend," Karen announces coming up to us.

"I'm hurt," I say in a sarcastic voice.

"No, seriously. She likes all the same bands, has really good style, and she is like, rebellious, and feisty," She said.

" I want to meet her; see if she is worth all that talk," Nick says.

"She'll be here in a sec, bell just rang for warning and she had before school detention," Karen said.

Right then, a girl walked up and it was unmistakable the girl Karen talked of.

She was gorgeous all right, but she played it down as much as she could; and pretty much failing. She was medium height and was extremely slim. She had curly black hair to her upper stomach in a messy ponytail, and had extremely tan skin. I would guess her to be Italian by the black hair and naturally dark tanned skin. Her eyes were an extremely bright green, which stood out against her skin. She wore ripped dark skinny jeans, grey converse, and a simple plain navy blue tank top. She looked my age. She wore no makeup and looked annoyed.

"Jenna! I have many complaints of you!" Our principal said, jogging behind her.

"I'll put you on the list," The girl, Jenna, said.

"No, you will not! First of all, that bell did not dismiss you-"

"Then why did it decide when I arrive?" She interrupted.

The principal growled. "I also wanted to say that I know it is your first day, but you are not in the uniform that was mailed!"

"Okay, well, when you wear a shirt that covers all of," She gestured to his slightly-poking-out-of-the-bottom-of-his-too-small -shirt. "_That_. I will wear the uniform."

He growled again, but walked off.

She turned to us.

"_Dang_," Nick says. "She _is _worth all that talk."

We laugh and she smiles.

"So you're Jenna?" I ask smiling.

"Ugh," She groaned. "That wretched name. Call me Jen," She grinned.

"Ok, so are you going to the dance?" I asked.

She wrinkled her small nose. Everything about her was small. She was definitely what I would call petite. "And put on a dress? And heels? And wear a purse? No, thank you."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm Sadie, this is Nick, you met Karen, this is Jordan, and Caroline." I pointed to each including Caroling and Jordan who just walked up. Also, they had suspicious puffy lips and disheveled hair…

**A/N:**** How was it? Again read top if you want a crazy long chapppppter….and tell me what you think of Jen! She is going to eventually be a main character with the rest! Thanks!**

** -J-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey! So I know I said that I would update by Friday and I am so sorry but I caught the flu and basically have been doing nothing but sleeping L Sorry. Anyway, hope you like it! THAnks if you reviewed! Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still not a middle aged man thank ya very much.**

**Chapter 6: The date**

**Sadie P.O.V**

As the day went on, I found that Jen was in several of my classes. I liked her a lot. She was spunky, and then I noticed her jewelry. She wore a sliver cross necklace at her throat and a ring with a large A on it.

"Cool necklace and ring," I say.

She smiles. "Thanks. The necklace represents my mom being in Heaven. The ring was hers."

"Oh, so her name started with A. Cool. Anyway, that's sweet. Do you remember her?" I asked softly.

She scoffed. "Not enough. She died when I was two. I just remember her smile. It was a bright as a summer's day."

"Nice…Anyway, the girls and I still need dresses and we are getting a bite after. You want to tag along?" I ask, feeling the need to change the subject.

"Hmm," She thought out loud. "Dresses, I hate; food?" She grinned. "I'm in."

I laughed and Nick came up. "Heyo, dolphin."

"Hey, Sunny."

Nick and I are special like that. To annoy me, he occasionally calls me 'dolphin' because they are incredibly smart sea animals. I call him sunny, because his dad is the sun god.

Jen smirked. "Dolphin? Sunny?"

"Lonnnnnng story," I replied.

"Yep, like thirteen years long," Nick grins.

"Plus eight months, three weeks, six days, and," I checked my watch. "twenty hours and seventeen minutes."

Jen's jaw dropped and Nick grinned. "She inherited her mom's crazy obsession with counting. She can do that with anything."

"Impressive," Jen smiled. I shrug.

I walked to the vending machine and got a Gatorade. I picked up my favorite, blue.

"Ah, my favorite," Nick said grabbing it from my hand, by the way I WAS DRINKING IT, and it spilled on my face, and took a huge gulp.

I scowled, grabbing a napkin and dabbed my face.

"Thanks Sunny, now my face is going to have a tint of blue!" I growled.

"Good, maybe boys won't look at you as much," he said handing my bottle back.

"OH, he's your boyfriend?" Jen asked.

"Gods, no. Just a best friend…a way-too-over-protective best friend."

"Uh, did you say gods?" Jen asked.

Nick and I looked at each other quickly. "Um, no. Just God."

"Huh, sorry." Jen said.

"It's cool, anyway, I have to go but I'll see you after school!" I called waving and walking with Nick at my side.

"Nice going Sades!" Nick hissed. "One more mistake and she is going to be curious!"

"OH shut _up_, Sunny! Remember Julia Waterfield? You were ready to tell her everything," I snapped.

"You were just jealous!" Nick accused.

"Of what?! What could I possibly have to be jealous of the girl you were once dating?"

"Umm…we spent a lot of time together…?"

"It was the seventh grade," I rolled my eyes. "You boys dated anything with curves."

"Unlike you," Nick smirked.

He was right. I practically had a boy's body until the end of eighth grade.

"Was that a problem?" I asked.

"No, just forget it. Don't slip up again," He warned and left.

I can't believe him. He acts like I'm an immature twelve-year-old brat!

I scowl after him and I hear a voice behind me say, "Ooh, such an ugly scowl on a pretty face."

I spin around already talking. "You know what you can do with your damn pick-up-lines? Shove them up your-"

"Language, Jackson," They chided and I realized who it was.

"Travie!" I yelled hugging him. His real name is Travis junior. His parents are Travis and Katie Stoll, so he is a grandson of Hermes.

He laughs and lets go. "Um, I kinda go by Travis now."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you would," I blush. "Last time I saw you we were ten."

Travie- sorry, _Travis_, laughs. "You haven't changed much, still hanging around Nicky boy?"

I laugh as we begin walking to class. "If he heard you, he would kill you. And, yup, everyday. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I have changed a bit in the past five years."

"A little, I guess," He spun me around. "Though, you were definitely not this gorgeous."

I laugh. Travis is like a cousin to me, and I to him. So having him calling me gorgeous was the equivalent of an uncle calling me gorgeous. We text, email, Iris message, write letters, you name it, all of the time.

We walk into class chatting about his new girlfriend, Elizabeth, when Mr. Gibson walked in.

"Ms. Jackson, who is your new friend?" He asks.

"Yeah, _Ms. Jackson?_" Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

I laugh. "This is my, erm…cousin. My cousin, Travis Stoll. He is just a visitor."

"So why is he in biology class?"

'Um, we got permission from the principal since it's the last period."

Mr. Gibson sighs. "Very well, sit down."

Travis plops down in the seat next to me as class begins. I take notes and Travis twirls my hair in his fingers and I keep quietly laughing and slapping his fingers away.

When class end I walk to my locker and open it.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked raising his eyebrows and pointing to my pictures.

The very top one is Nick and I around four or five. We are in armor and he is trying to play with my hair, and I am clearly annoyed, so I am pinching his ear.

The next is Nick and I at about twelve, holding hands high in the air and jumping into the lake from the dock.

The third is Jordan, Karen, Caroline, Nick and I at thirteen. It's a really funny one. Caroline is playing hard to get as Jordan tries to kiss her. Karen is looking at them disgusted and I am leaning against Nick's stomach with my mouth in mid laughter. Nick is grinning down at me, laughing at my reaction.

The fourth is just a family photo from when I was about eight. Jamie is rolling his eyes at something I said while giving me a piggy-back-ride. I am grinning like a maniac while my dad and mom sitting together, holding hands and smiling at their only kids at the time.

The next one was the day Cassia and Claire were born. I am thirteen and am smiling softly at them like there is no one I love more in the world and I didn't even know it was being take. It could have been a beautiful picture. If Nick hadn't ruined it by grinning ear to ear next to me poking Claire's cheek.

The last one was taken last summer, so it's the most recent. My parents took us to Montauk and we invited Nick. Nick had picked me up bridal style and is jumping off the dock. The picture is us in midair and I am smiling while screaming my protest at him. He is just whooping like an idiot.

"Whatcha mean?" I inquired putting away the books I don't need.

"Well, he is in all of them except one. Are you guys like…?" Travis trailed off and I understood what he was saying.

"No! We're just best friends, why does everyone ask that?" I say exasperatedly.

Travis shrugged. "That's what your parent's said."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut. Nick walked up and tried to talk to me.

"Look. I don't need to be lectured, so just back off," I snapped.

"Hey there, cranky, no worries. I was just going to see if-" Nick was interrupted by Michael Randan walking up. He was gorgeous. He had olive toned skin and pitch black messy hair. He had dark blue eyes and was tall and totally ripped muscles. He was the quarter back of the football team. I've talked to him a couple times and he seems sweet.

"Uh, hey Sadie," He said.

"Hi, Michael!" I said smiling.

"So, uh, if you don't have any, erm, plans tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" He said.

"Sorry, Sadie doesn't date football games on legs. Anyway Sades-" Nick says.

"Nick! You're being such a jerk!" I turn to Michael who is standing awkwardly. "I would _love_ to go out tonight, Michael."

He smiles widely. "Cool, there is this movie at seven, so can I pick you up at six thirty?"

"Sure," I said smiling.

He walks away and I turn back to Nick who is staring at me. Caroline walks up squealing with Karen and Jen.

"OMG, did Michael Randan just _ask you out?_" She shrieks.

"Maybe," I girn.

"Who's he?" Jen asks.

Karen points to him and Jen whistles. "Yup, he's a hottie. You're going right?"

"Well, duh! But that means we have to be done shopping by six so I can get ready," I say.

"No prob for Michael Randan," Caroling grins and winks. I laugh and turn to Nick only to see him turning away and walking off angrily. I throw my hands up.

"What is his problem?" I ask.

"Okay, tell me, how clueless can one person get?" Karen wonders out loud.

Karen finds her dress in a matter of ten minutes. We find Caroline a perfect one in thirty minutes. We finally convince Jen to go and she finds one in another twenty minutes. We have been shopping for an hour, and nothing fits or looks just fright on me.

"I'm telling you, it's you're size!" Caroline finally announces.

"Her size?" Karen asks incredicuously. "I don't know anyone with a smaller body."

"Exactly! See, two reasons. One; she is so freaking skinny nothing fits her cause girl got no curves. Two; it is the gods punishing you." Caroline explains.

"Gods?" Jen asks.

"She said god. The god. Anyway, what did I do?" I say quickly.

"Your metabolism. You eat whatever, and stay the same freaking skinny size. So it's only fair that most things don't fit you," She explains.

We all let that soak in for a minute before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Ooh, how about this?" Karen asks holding up a frilly pink dress that probably wouldn't cover my butt.

We laugh nervously and keep looking.

"Sades," Karen said in a daze. "I found you're dress."

We all walk over. "Definitely."

We get home at five fifteen so they can help me get ready. Caroline forces me into dark skinny jeans and short grey uggs with a v-neck navy blue Hollister shirt with a plaid green infinity scarf. She swings my hair into a pony with a few loose strands hanging on each side of my head. She reaches for the makeup bag my grandma got me for my thirteenth birthday, btw it's never been opened, and I draw the line.

"NO. Just no," I say.

"Ugh, fine," She groans. At six thirty they all leave and the doorbell rings. I grab my bag and walk downstairs. I see Jamie chanting, "SADIE'S GOT A DATE," repeatedly and I hit him in the head. I open the door and see Michael standing there.

"Whoa, you look…amazing. I've never seen you in anything other than a uniform," He says looking me up and down.

I shift awkwardly as I am clearly being 'checked out'. "You ready to go?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah," He said. "You seem like you're in a rush."

I walk out and shut the door. "Just avoiding my dad."

"Why?"

"He can be…unreasonably overprotective," I suggest.

"Like you're friend Nick?" He asked.

I laugh. "Just about. Sorry about him. Like I said, it's just an instinct I guess."

"How long have you known each other?" He inquires as we walk towards our gate.

"Since I was like two-ish."

"So he's like your brother basically."

"Not really. I don't know. It's like we are best friends to the point of trust him with my life, but thinking of him as a brother is really weird," I say, realizing it for myself.

"Oh, well that explains it," He says smiling.

"What?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"How he can be crazy in love with you," He answers.

I stop in my tracks. "WHAT?"

"It's so obvious the way he looks at you. He's in love with you. And you are with him. You just haven't realized it yet," Michael adds softly.

"No, it's not like that," I say quickly. Right? Nick and I don't have those kinds of feelings for each other. Do we?

We stop and I look around the street. "Where is your car?" I ask. Michael just turned sixteen and has his license.

"Right there," He points to an amazingly cool motorcycle.

I grin. "Dang, we _are_ lucky my dad isn't here."

Michael laughs. "What? You too good girl to get on a bike with a teenage boy?" He gets on and offers me a helmet.

"Michael, you could describe me in many ways. But coward or good girl ain't some of them," I smile snatching the helmet and putting it on. I swing a leg over and sit down and wrap my arms around his hard stomach. Michael revs the engine and I laugh as we take off. I give a slight shriek, but then it's fun. We zoom in the city and stop at a red light.

"What do you say we ditch the movie? You up for Ice cream?" He calls back.

"Fine by me," I answer.

We zoom off and I take a second to admire what a truly beautiful city Manhattan is. The various colors all blurred together as we sped through it, leaving our worries behind since they weren't fast enough to catch up. Finally, Michael slows down and stops in front of an ice cream parlor and we hop off.

"That was…breathtaking." I say finally.

"So an experience that matches a girl," He says as we walk in.

"I don't know," I joke. "I'm not that eyecatching."

Michael bursts out laughing and I giggle a little. "What?" I ask.

"You really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"The way you turn head and make guys ogle at you without even knowing it."

"I do not!"

"Sure you don't."

I smile. As we step up to place our order.

"I'll have a medium chocolate shake please," I say.

"I like a girl that can eat," Michael whistles.

I grin. "Good. Or we wouldn't get very far."

The waiter looks at my small body suspiciously. "You'd be surprised just how much I can eat," I smile.

Michael orders a large vanilla ice cream in a cup.

We eat and just chat about school.

"So, listen Sadie, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance together tomorrow?" He asks out of the blue.

I am taken back. "Uh, listen Michael, you're a really nice guy-"

"Of course," Michael interrupts. "You would be a cliché. Next you lead into how I'm nice and you like me but not _like like_ me and that you just want to be friends. And how it's you and not me." He rolls his eyes.

"Let me spell something out for you," I say angrily as my temper rises. "I am not a _cliché_ and you will not call me one. You have no right to judge me. And I wasn't going to give you any of that crap! And by the way, no need to flatter yourself hon, after hear that, it _is_ you and not me."

"Are you freaking kidding me? Damn, you got nerve girl. So let me ask you this; then why won't you go with me?"

"I already have a date," I say stiffly.

"WHO?"

"…Nick."

"After all that bull shit you gave me about being friends he is your homecoming date? Whatever, have fun getting home," He says getting up and walking out side and getting on his bike.

"What the hell?! You're my ride, and I'm on the other side of town!" I yell at him.

"Not my date, not my problem." With that he zoomed off leaving me standing there.

"Hey sweetheart. I'll give you a ride home," A twenty-something year old in a beat up truck said.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, and I say a pig fly."

I walk back into the parlor and think. It is about eight thirty so that means by now, mom and dad will be at their movie and won't answer. Nick's mom is out of town and none of my friends can drive.

That leaves me with Nick. I begin crying in frustration and dial his number.

"Hello?" Nick answers groggily. He must have fallen asleep.

"Sunny," I say.

Nick hears the crying and jumps into action. "Are you hurt?"

"Just mentally," I give a humorless laugh. "Can you pick me up? Michael…he dumped me and left me."

I give him the details about where I am and he says some unpleasant thing about Michael. A half hour later, I see Nick's mom come up with Nick driving. I rush out and hop in, buckling my seatbelt. Nick starts driving and looks at me.

"Sadie, why did he dump you?" He asks

"Why not?" I reply miserably.

"Why would he? You're every guys dream; gorgeous, funny, I shape, nice, and feisty. There is a reason."

I sigh. "He asked me to homecoming and when I said no he jumped to conclusions about me and why, then said some rude stuff and left me."

"He is a son of a bi-"

"Sunny," I interrupted,

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier."

Nick sighed. "Me too. But I'm still hurting Michael."

The next morning, I climbed out of bed and showered. I put on the uniform and shoes. I grab my bag and walk out quickly. I get to school and walk to my friends.

"Ooh, hey lovebird, how was it?" Karen asked.

I glare. "Ask again, and you won't be able to ask a third."

"OOOH, feisty Barbie doll," Jordan says.

I feel my hair being pulled out of my pony tail from behind. I spin around to see Nick handing me my hairtye.

"Um, why did you do that?" I ask as my hair tumbles to my waist.

Nick shrugged. "I like it better that way."

I laugh and roll my eyes. Nick smiles, then his face hits stone hard as he sees something behind me. I turn around and look in the direction he is looking in to see Michael watching us.

Nick walks over and says something. Michael trys to punch him, but Nick easily dodges. Michael says something snarling and we all run over as Nick decks his face.

"If you ever," Nick growls, "Say something like that about her again, I swear on my father, I will murder you."

"Nick, just let it go!" I say tugging his arm and pulling him away.

"What did he say?" Jen asks.

Nick stars at me. "Nothing."

"What the hell? That was not nothing! What did he say, man?" Jordan asks.

"Leave it!" Nick says walking away.

The rest of the day was pretty boring and nothing happened. Caroline, Jen, and Karen all came to my house to get ready for the homecoming.

"Clap your hands if you are excited!" Caroline sqeals.

She got three groans instead.

**A/N:**** 3198 words! I hope you enjoyed it! Any suggestions for the dance just review! PLEASE DO and thx!**

**-J-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Hey, so I'm pretty sure I owe you guys an explanation for not updating. I have been so freaking busy cause school started. It started last week and I have already had two quizzes and a test. I figure this simply isn't working….did I give you a heart attack a second ago? Muahhahaaha, lol sorry! During all this, I must still be me ;) Anyway, I meant updating randomly isn't working out. I will start updating on Thursdays. If I can, I will update on other times too, but I'll definitely do it on Thursday. Okie, thanks if you reviewed and onto thy story! :^**

**Disclaimer: Have I turned into the master mind behind all of PJO?! *checks mirror* Nope, still me.**

**Chapter 7: Homecoming- Or Should I Say Campcoming? *Smirks mischievously* **

**Sadie P.O.V**

After playing a game of my daddy had a donkey to see who got tortured first, I won! GO SADIE! Um…yeah. Anyway, Karen is first and so she sits in my vanity chair and Caroline begins. She first washed her black hair and straightens it. She then twists it into an elegant bun on the back of her head. She does a bunch of things to her face which takes half an hour and then sends Karen to change. Karen comes back and we all gasp.

Karen actually looked like a daughter of Aphrodite. She is wearing a short black dress that is covered in shiny silver glitter to her mid thighs and extra high high-heels that are bright red. Her skin looked pale as ever against the outfit, but Caroline made it fit by using her magic makeup wand. Karen's green eyes are mysterious and dark by the brown eyeliner surrounding them. Her cheek bones are angular and her hair black and raven as the dress.

"You look beautiful, Karen," Jen said.

"Gorego!" Caroline squeals.

"Magnificent," I add.

Karen blushes. "Ah, thanks."

Jen is next. Caroline repeats her process and when Jen steps out, I'm pretty sure I was shocked. She looked worthy of an Aphrodite daughter. She wore a bright red dress that shocked against her dark skin. It had a low cut top and went to her mid thigh. It was crumpled at the bottom. She had white heels on, and her hair was curled with a side part.

"Whoa," Karen said.

"Uh, yeah," I nod. Caroline grins.

"My turn!" Caroline somehow does herself but still looks marvelous as ever. She is wearing a hot pink dress that has the lowest top I've ever seen without exposing her, erm, chest. It only brushes her top thighs. Her hair is in wavy curls to her shoulders and her eyes bright.

We all vigorously nod our heads in approval.

"For my favorite…" Caroline grins pushing me into the chair. "You are the prettiest here. Best hair, bod, and eyes. It's like a Barbie my size!"

I put on a horrified face as she washes my hair. I close my eyes and she rubs powdery stuff on my face. She then brushes my cheeks with another type of powder. She rubs my eyelids with stuff, then puts what feels like a pencil on my edge of my eyelids. She applies mascara and then does my hair. I go back and change, and when I step out I don't recognize the girl.

I am joking, funny, and people would call me cute. This girl is beautiful, sexy, and not me. I wear tees and jeans. She wears dresses. She wears a sky blue dress that has a glittered belt below her chest area. The bottom is rumpled and it matches her white and glittery two inch heels. Her legs are thin and long, in contrary to my short normal ones. She has blonde hair that is thick, long, and curly. It is in a part and pulled to one side held by a silver flower clip. The most eyecatching thing is her face. Cheek bones sharp, blue eyes bright and popping, and her tanned skin is bright. This magical girl is somehow me.

Jen and Karen let out gasps. Caroline smirked like this was her creation.

"You know, I've seen old pics of your 'rents. I guess this," Karen gestured to me. "Is what happens when two incredibly hot people mix."  
"Let's wait and see what Jamie looks like three years from now," Caroline laughs. We let out laughs and grab our purses all borrowed from Caroline. We are about to walk downstairs to greet the boys, when she suggests that we must go down in "order of shock".

**Nick P.O.V**

"Announcing first up! Caroline!" one of the girls yell from upstairs. My sister walks down seductively as we all clap and yell. She stands by Jordan and I take a good look at her dress.

"You can wear that," I say glaring at Jordan. "If Jordan agrees to dance two feet from you at all moments."

"Sounds like you," Mrs. Jackson muttered elbowing her husband.

They roll their eyes just as Karen is being announced. Karen walks down and I think I jump.

"You look like a girl," I point out.

Karen shrugged. "It happens."

We laugh as she stands off and introduces Jen.

Jen looks amazing and midblowing.

"COUGH HOTTIE COUGH," Jordan says loudly.

Jen punches him in the gut. "I would save those side comments for when they're welcome." She then smiles sweetly at him.

"The most beautiful and shocking, the one and only-" Caroline is cut off by the soft voice upstairs.

"Can I come freaking down, or is it not safe with these torture chambers of feet?!" Sadie yells down .

"Get your skinny butt down here, now that you ruined it!" Karen yells back.

Sadie walks out and I think I do a double take and make sure it's my girl. She is gorgeous. Blonde hair curled to one side, blue eyes popping, and legs. Legs. Legs that teenage girls all over the world would be jealous for. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

We all stared.

Then, being Sadie, she ruined the moment. "The crap is this? They all get clapping? Pfft. Whatevs, anyway, can I change into vans? These freaking aren't shoes," Sadie said jokingly.

Then we all talked at the same time.

Annabeth: "You took our breath away."

Percy: "Don't let a boy touch you."

Jordan: "DANG."

Karen: "Wow, that's what you say?"

Jen: "You look perfect."

Caroline: "THE SHOES ARE PERF."

Jamie: "YOU'RE A GIRL."

Me: *Awkwardly points to her legs* "You have more than shins!"

In the end, of course, everyone is staring at me.

"Um, Sunny, we all do. And Jesus, you are so dramatic just cause I don't show off my legs like a stripp-," Sadie said.

"I would if I had 'em!" Caroline announced.

"WE KNOW," we all chorused.

"Okay, if we don't leave soon, we are going to be late!" Jordan announced.

We said good bye and I got an extremely painful handshake from Mr. Jackson. We arrived at homecoming and just stood there while everyone fanned out.

"What do you want to do?" I asked over the crazy loud music.  
"Uh…I dunno, dance?" Sadie suggested.

We walked onto the dance floor and right then it turned to a slow song.

"We should go get punch-" I had already swung Sadie's small body into my arms and held her hand and waist.

Sadie let out a laugh and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You look nice, Sunny, have you actually showered?" Sadie asked laughing.

"Yup, and I'm proud. Had to be a little worthy of my date," I joke.

"Uh, yeah, right. I've looked better," Sadie grinned and shrugged.

I barked out a laugh. "When? Wearing sweats and a tee?"

"You _know_," Sadie said in a you-know-it voice. "That I _rock_ those sweats."

I laughed. "Surrre."

Sadie hit me and we actually had a normal time talking and all that.

That is until the hell demons attacked. A brick wall was smashed open and hundreds of hellhounds poured in. All of us backed together and all of the mortals rushed out of the building screaming. "What the hell are those?!" Jen screeched.

"YOU SEE THEM?" Karen yelled.

"Hard to miss!" Jen yelled.

We got ready to go into action, but I turned to Sadie.

"What up, Sades, no tradition kiss?" I ask before I lose the guts.

Sadie blushes deeply and I know she knows what I'm talking of. Seventh grade, Sades and I won a huge tournament at camp and Sadie gave me a kiss on the cheek. Ninth grade, Sadie and I are about to battle Kronos on his third comeback and Sadie kissed me smack on the lips. Last summer, we were about to die and Sadie kissed me. Then we were saved by Caroline and Jordan.

"Know what? We live, and I'll think about it," Sadie said. Then, she rushed off into her battle. Sades and I fought side by side, blocking anything and thrusting our swords when possible. I quickly spin and swipe off a demons head. There are only a few more, but we are tired, sweaty, and bloody. A hellhound attacked Sadie from behind and practically killed her. I scream, but if I move my head will be sliced off. Karen jumps in and kills the demon, but it gets her a bad gash in the stomach. Sadie is blacked out, but Karen will die if we don't get to camp within ten minutes. The rest of the hellhounds ran off. We are on auto pilot. Jordan and Caroline lifted Karen and I held Sadie. We ran out and hailed the grey sister's cab while Jen continued screaming on and on about gods know what. We scream occasionally on the way to camp but then rush out and run up the hill. Jordan and Caroline go through immediately and rush Karen to the big house. Sadie wakes up and I fill her in as I help her walk up.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS GOING ON?!" Jen screamed. We got to the top.

"Mortals can't go through!" I yelled to Sadie.

The scene looked like a movie. A beautiful young girl standing atop of a hill looking back with an intense gaze. She fixed eyes with Jen, but talked to me. "Then I guess it's great that she is no mortal."

**Sadie P.O.V**

**One day later…**

I figured out Jen was no mortal after learning she has ADHD and that she picked up on our weird godly terms, and also that she saw through the mist. I had no idea whose child she was, but I know we will find out soon. Karen is still in the infirmary, without waking up. I am fine, and Jen is confused but someone explained everything. Right now, Nick and I are walking along the beach.

"You know, I think you owe me a kiss," Nick says.

"Is that so?" I joke.

"Yep."

"Nope, I said that I think about it."

"What?!"

"Tell you what, you catch me, you kiss me," I said. Then, I ran off running. I ran and ran with Nick panting of my tail. Finally, I reached the big house, and Nick came and lifted me up off the ground, shouting chants of victory. We are both laughing our heads off, in each other's arms.

Then, Caroline came running out screaming and crying horribly. Like heartbroken sobs.

"WHAT?" Nick yells.

"She's dead!" Caroline sobbed, her voice breaking. "Karen is dead!"

**A/N:**** I know, I know. *Comfortably pats head* Sorry, a writer sometimes doesn't truly control what happens…only writers get that….btw you must hate me! LOL Sadie and Nick are about to kiss and…BAM! I ruin it! SOWWWY! So what you should do now is review and tell me how much you hate me…or if you love it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-J-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Ok, I am so sorry. I don't have an explanation other than I forgot cause I have been crazy busy with school and I have never updated on a regular schedule. So yeah. I gave you a long one cause I felt bad! Hope you like it and ONTO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: *checks mirror* Nope, not middle aged or a man.**

**Chapter 8**

**SADIE P.O.V**

It has been about three days since Karen has passed and everyone is taking it to heart. In some weird way, it feels like it is all my fault, but I know Karen wouldn't want me to think like that. She would say that she died in an amazing way; saving the life of her of one of her best friends. As of right now, we are burning her shroud as it goes up into flames. I cry onto Nick and shake violently.

When the ceremony was over, Jen walked up.

"Why haven't I been claimed yet?" She asks.

When we figured out she was a demigod, we explained it all to her and she is still a bit confused.

Nick and I look at her and gasp. "You just were," I say.

She has transformed into a short white dress with a low cut top. It has beading and her makeup is done flawlessly. Her hair is curled to perfection and there is a white dove surrounded by pink swirling around her head.

"All hail, Jenna, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Chiron says.

We all bow. Bailey, Aphrodite cabin counselor, walked over.

"No way in tartarus is she my sister. She is heinous," She says in her snotty southern accent.

Jen takes a good ole' look at Bailey. Bailey is Asian with long silky black hair and tan skin. Her eyes are a pretty bright yellow against her skin. She ruins her face by putting glittery silver eye shadow and hot pick lip gloss.

She wears a ton of necklaces and tries to look as glamorous as possible in a tee shirt and jeans.

I look at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked. "You're the one loaded in makeup to the point of being a glitter fairy, and you feel right to call HER heinous?"

"Says the granddaughter of Poseidon, not Aphrodite," Bailey sneers.

"Hey, Sadie is more beautiful than any of you, and why? Cause its _genuine_, not fake," Yelled some random boy passing.

"You're just a slut, and all they see is your skinny tush and you know what? You have no curves, so Gods know what they see, other than the fact that your _easy_," Bailey snickered.

I laughed. "I'm easy? Says the one who lost her virginity in the ninth grade. And know what, I haven't had a boyfriends, nor kiss in my life, so Gods know who you're calling a slut."  
"Sadie, leave. I'm not blaming you, but you should cool down, hon. I'll take care of Jen," Caroline says quietly.

I growl and march off, to the beach. When I get there, I strip off my clothes so that I'm left in a swim suit, and dive into the water. The only place where I feel completely sane. I push deeper and deeper into the water, not really paying attention. After a half hour or so, I come back up to the beach and listen to the waves. It calms me. I hear stories of my dad, how when he got upset he would come up here and only my mom could be by him.

**NICK P.O.V**

I let Sadie have her time. She is probably at the beach anyway. After a while, I walk there and see a girl's silhouette.

She is holding her legs right under her knees and looks concentrated on the waves. Her curly blonde hair is billowing out behind her is the wind. I walk up to her and sit down. A single tear strolls down her face.

"It looks like a scene from a movie, you know? Beautiful, young main character finally breaks and a single tear runs down," I point out, wiping it off her cheek.

"Why?" Sadie asks her voice breaking. "Does everyone say beautiful? Why does everyone assume I'm the main character?"

I look at her. "One, because you are. Beautiful, that is-"

"_Why?_" Sadie interrupts. "I am not that pretty, whatever you say. I don't care. Beauty should describe someone on how they look inside, not out. Karen was so much better than me, yet I never heard someone call her beautiful. Now she's dead."  
I let out a harsh laugh. "You think people call you gorgeous cause of your looks? Well, that's sad. Sure, Sades, you gorgeous, breath taking, etcetera, etcetera, but we call you that because of you. You just are unique, and that is true beauty. _You_, make you beautiful Sades, not you're outside."

Sadie looks at me. "Why do bad things happen to good people, Sunny? Karen saved me and died paying the price."

"Life isn't," I start.

"Fair," Sadie finishes firmly.

I smile softly. "We do do it."

"What?" Sadie asks.

"Finish each other's sentences," I grin.

Sadie shrugs. "When your best friends for theirteen years, it happens."

Suddenly, I get a flashback.

_I am twelve years old and running. My mom was just nearly killed by a monster and sill has a chance of dying. I am staying with my best friend Sadie Jackson's family, and they are renting a cabin in Montauk and I took a run to bring off some stress._

_ "HEY! Sunny!" I hear a voice yell from the beach. I turn to see Sadie standing there._

_ Her skinny frame is surrounded by blowing blonde curly hair. She is sporting a deep tan that really pops her sky blue eyes. She is in a plain yellow bikini and her eyes are bright._

_ "You up for a swim?" She asks._

_ "I don't know I can keep up with you," I say walking there. I am dripping sweat and come forward about to hug her._

_ "Nicholas Sander, you don't dare hug me!" Sadie shrieks and runs. I chase her and we end up about to fall off a dock._

_ "Together?" I ask._

_ "Always," Sadie holds my hand as we jump off the dock together._

_ On the way down, Sadie yells, "WE ARE," and I finish with, "AWESOME!"_

_ When we resurface we are grinning ear to ear at each other and her parents are looking down at us from the dock._

_ "You two know you have a tendency to finish each other's sentences right?" Mr. Jackson asks._

_ Sadie shrugs, floating on her back. "When you're best friends for ten years, it happens….."_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

I look at her. I can tell she is remembering the same exact day. "You know what I remember about that day?"

Sadie looks over. "What?"

"When you were laying in the sand and I sat with you, you asked what you thought it would be like in three years. I joked that I would be amazingly hot, and you totally gorgeous. You laughed and said that you doubted it. Then, we bet ten bucks. So, you owe me five," I said.

Sadie laughed, a genuine, bubbly laugh. "What about the other five?"

"Well, since only one of us is amazingly hot," I trailed off gesturing to myself.

Sadie begins laughing so hard she can't breathe.

"Why is it funny?" I pretend pout.

Sadie shrugs. "I'm not sure, but I get this strange urge to slap you…"

"Why don't ya?" I ask boldly.

"Cause it would be considered animal cruelty," Sadie says without looking at me or anything.

Yep, she had wit. But I had muscle…

"That's it," I jumped up and grabbed her tiny waist. Sadie shrieked in protest and began squirming. I held her above my head and ran to the water. I put her down and took of my shirt, running in with her.

**CAROLINE P.O.V**

Jordan and I walk hand-in-hand to the beach and see Sadie and Nick playing in the water, and laughing like idiots.

I sigh dramatically. "Think they'll ever grow up?"

"Would you cut it out?" Jordan asked, but in a friendly tone.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop pretending that you're not jealous."

"Of what?!"

"The fact that they have a special relationship. That they are best friends; though we all know eventually they will fall in love."

I take a second look at them. They are laughing like there is nowhere else they would rather be as Nick lifted her up and threw her and shouted victory. I realize something at that moment.

I turn to Jordan and ask, "Who truly isn't?"

**A/N:**** I'm seriously sorry about how late, I mean it. REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW AND OF COURSE ON THURSDAY! THX!**

**-J-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Heyo my internet bffl's. WUZZUP?! Sorry I couldn't update on Thursday my wifi broke which sucked. So yeah….Enjoy and onto the story!**

Disclaimer: NO NOW GO AWAY

**Chapter 9: Elise Zeon **

**Sadie P.O.V**

I wake up and smell vanilla. I hate vanilla. I groggily moan and sit up to see Jen looking beautiful, the spell not worn off.

"I smell like I jumped into a garden and died," Jen scowled.

I laughed. There was a knock on the door and then Nick came in. "Nice way to listen for an answer," I muttered.

Nick ignored me. "Good morning lady…and Sadie."

I threw a pillow at him.

Anyway, my parents said that since it is Christmas break for school that I am allowed to spend it at camp.

"I'm going to shower," Jen grumbled leaving.

"Chiron wants to see you after breakfast," Nick said.

"Why?" I inquired jumping out of bed and making it.

"I dunno, anyway, see ya at breakfast," Nick called leaving.

I jumped into the shower and changed into grey and pink running shorts with a tee shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail with a headband and walked to breakfast. Technically, I am allowed to sit at Athena or Poseidon and choose Athena so I am not alone. I sit down and everyone stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Sades," Jamie whispered. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"We know Chiron is meeting with you and-" Miranda was interrupted by Chiron stomping his hooves to get attention.

"Will Ms. Sadie Jackson and Mr. Nick Sanders please step up here?" Chiron bellowed.

There were noises of "ooh!"'s as we stepped up.

"We believe that we have found a…daughter of Hades," Chiron said and everyone gasped. They were forbidden. "he chosen one must bring her safely back here."

"Sadie, do you accept this as your quest?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Of course," Darren, from the Aphrodite cabin stood up. "Why does _she_ always get the quests?"

Miranda, Athena cabin, stood. "Cause she has proven to be more than able to put on mascara and order caviar," She sneered.

"ORDER," Chiron called.

"Wait, if this one is Sades, then why am I standing up?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow.

"LOVEBIRDS," Someone called.

We ignored them.

"I, erm suppose, I guessed she would choose you as a companion," Chiron said uncomfortably.

"Well?" Nick asked me.

"You're in, Sunny," I grin.

"Who's gonna be our third?" Nick asked.

"Travis?" I asked turning to him.

He nods and stands up.

"You three are dismissed to pack bags and meet at Thalia's tree in twenty minutes," Chiron orders.

I walk to my cabin and pull out a blue backpack. I shove in some shirts, toothbrush and toothpaste, jacket, pants, and a laptop. My mom gave me Daedalus's laptop. I throw some jeans and boots on and meet Travis and Nick.

"So, we are going to a boarding school like, thirty minutes away. To a school party and it will be packed with monsters. On purpose," Travis clarified.

"Pretty much," Nick and I said in unison.

Travis laughed nervously. We hopped into the van and sped off.

**Elise P.O.V**

I walk into the dance and quickly feel awkward. Attendance was mandatory at my prep school, even for parties. I went straight to the juice and sat down at a table. I am Elise Zeon, thirteen years old. My only friend is a thirteen year old boy named Austin. He has blonde hair and golden eyes. I secretly have a huge crush on him. Austin comes and sits next to me.

"Weird party, huh?" He asks.

"I don't even want to be here," I mumble.

"Listen, I have been meaning to talk to you," I say nervously. I think I am ready to tell him how I feel. "I really like-"

"Who is _she_?" Austin asked dreamily.

I followed his gaze and was stunned. In the entrance were two boys and a girl. The first boy was pale, tall, and gangly. He had big brown eyes, upturned eyebrows and a crooked grin on his mouth. The second boy was handsome being tall and muscular. He had golden hair and deep blue eyes. The girl was gorgeous and I was jealous. She was kind of short, very skinny, and athletic looking. She had curly honey blonde hair tied in a pony tail with a headband. She had bright glassy blue eyes with a few specks of sea green in them. She had pretty features with a dimple and tanned skin, despite it being Winter. All three were in black pants, black shirts, and sneakers.

She looked around and pointed directly to me. The three of them walked over.

"What are your names?" She asked pointedly.

"Um, I am Elise and this is-" I started.

"I'm…um…uh…I am…Austin," He said staring at her.

She ignored him and looked at me. "Who is your father?"

"I um, never met him," I say.

"Me either," Austin said in a daze. It's true, that is why we had a lot in common.

Barbie girl looked at him in annoyance then back at me. "What is your favorite thing to do?"

"I um…collect gems," I say. Why am I telling this all to a stranger that is stealing Austin from me purely on her looks?

"I do archery!" Austin piped up.

Blonde boy made an impatient noise. "Hey, kid, ca you stop drooling over Sadie long enough to let us talk to your friend?"

The girl, Sadie, I guess, shook her head. "Wait, hold on Nick," She said, looking at Austin with new interest.

"Do you really need another twelve year old boy in your collection?" Nick asked sarcastically.

"I am thirteen!" Austin yelled.

Sadie laughed and it sounded like bells. She nudged Nick in the stomach and he grinned. They were obviously very close.

"What are you on about Sades?" The third one asked.

"Travis," Sadie said to him, Travis. "Think about it. She is definitely the one. He," She pointed to Austin. "Is blonde, gold eyes, good looking, tall, and muscular. Screaming Apollo much? It would make sense to why she is drawn to him."

Austin seemed to stop listening after he heard good looking. "You think I am good looking?"

Sadie rolled her eyes, Travis laughed, and Nick narrowed his eyes. "Back off kid, never happening."

"Play nice, boy," Sadie said. Nick looked at her.

"Sades?" He asked.

"What?" She answered.

"A twelve year old is flirting with you," He said.

"THIRTEEN," Austin said.

"Give it up, idiot! They are dating!" I yelled at him.

This seemed to break his spell. "You have a boyfriend?" He asked like he was hurt.

Nick and Travis cracked up.

"Uh, no, we are best friends," Sadie answered awkwardly.

"If he was her boyfriend I would have to rip off his arms to make sure he didn't touch her," Travis said seriously.

"Brother?" I guessed.

"Cousin," He corrected me.

"Okay, who are you people?" I ask.

"You have to come with us, and we will explain later," Sadie answered.

"I'm in," Austin said.

"We don't know them!" I shrieked.

Austin stared at me.

Then, a huge green slimy thingy burst through the walls. People screamed and ran. Austin and I hid under a table.

"Nick! I get left!" Sadie screamed. "Trav, protect them!"

Travis came over and shielded us. Nick and Sadie went back to back and he took out a bow and arrows and began shooting. Sadie turned her ring into a sword and began fighting. Sadie killed the first one and she turned just as the second stabbed Nick. We all screamed. Sadie launched up and quickly as a cobra nailed it in the heart. She then knelt over Nick and sobbed.

Travis ran to her. "Sadie! We have to leave!"

Sadie nodded and kept sobbing as she took my and Austin's hand and pulled us out the door. Travis picked up Nick and we got loaded into a van.

Travis began working on Nick while Sadie calmed down and wiped her tears.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask. "Who are you?"

Sadie sighed. "You know anything about Greek mythology?"

I huffed. "Try everything. It's my favorite subject."

"It is all true. Everything. And you are a daughter of a god…so is he," She pointed to Austin.

She went on to explain how to be, what is, and what not to do being a demigod. She told me all about Camp half blood too.

"Your father is Apollo," She said to Austin. "You're Nick's half brother. Travis is a grandson of Hermes."

"I want to be Poseidon's child," I pondered.

Sadie laughed and I felt childish. I really don't like this chick.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Children of the big three are prohibited. So basically, unless you are a child of the one and only son of Poseidon, then no luck."

"Who is that?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Does he have kids?"

"Four, one; a daughter claimed by Poseidon."

"Who is she?"

"You're talking to her," Sadie grinned.

Of course the one thing I want to be, Barbie is.

I just can't help but compare us. She has long curly blonde hair to her waist that is gorgeous; I have frizzy black hair to my shoulders. She has tan skin, and mine is the color of chocolate. She is skinny and just the right height for a girl, and I am curvy and stout. She has bright blue eyes, I have black.

"Then I want to be a child of Athena," I say.

"There are eight of those," She said. "And one blessed."

"Huh?"

"She was claimed by another god, yet blessed by Athena and has both powers."

My jaw dropped. "Who was she claimed by?"

"Poseidon," Sadie said.

"…You?" I asked. She nodded.

OF FREAKING COURSE.

"We already know your parent, claimed or not," Sadie said wistfully.

"Who?" I eagerly asked. I secretly hoped it was someone who trumped Athena and Poseidon.

"Hades," Sadie glanced at me. "I am going to check on Travis."

My jaw dropped. The god I would least like is my parent. This sucks.

Nick slowly came over and sat next to me. He had on a large bandage and looked pained.

"So why?" Nick asked quietly.

"Why what?" I played dumb.

Nick rolled his eyes and gave me a look that very clearly read 'seriously?'

"Why do you hate Sadie?" He asked.

"Why are you in love with her?" I retorted.

Nick's eyes popped. "What?!"

I rolled my eyes. "It is so obvious, you're lucky she can't get more oblivious."

Nick's face hardened. "I asked first."

I sighed and gave in. "She is too…I don't know, perfect. Like she can't do wrong."

"And the guy you like just happens to adore her?" Nick casually raised an eyebrow.

My eyes popped.

"Honey, please. It is so obvious, you're lucky he can't get more oblivious," Nick mocked me.

I laughed. "You said she has a collection of boys. What did you mean?"

"Guys happen to adore her a lot, believe it or not," Nick said grudgingly.

"Do a lot of girls dislike her?" I ask.

Nick flashed a grin. "They think so at first. Then they realize that it's jealously, which is admiration, then they realize she is a great person and like her."

"You sound like an expert on her," I observed.

"Best friends of thirteen years," Nick informed me. "Oh, and give it some time. Austin won't be hooked on her forever."

I look at him and say thank you with my eyes. Nick nodded and Sadie came out looking tired and plopped down onto the floor. She laid her head on Nick's shoulder and draped a leg lazily across his. It was funny how natural they were with each other and I wondered if I would ever be like that with Austin.

"That was a," Nick said.

"Pretty suckish day," Sadie finished.

Sadie looked at me. "I don't know why you are looking at me like I ate your grandma, but whatever I did, sorry."

I blushed. "You're fine."

"No, you hate me. I don't know why though," Sadie said firmly. "Did Nick tell you about what happened the other day?" Her eyes widened. "It was s_o_ his fault! He tickled me!" She yelled defensively.

I laughed. Nick laughed and Sadie just looked confused.

Austin came back and sat across from Sadie and Nick. Soon, Sadie fell asleep and she rolled onto a small ball on Nick's lap.

"Can you stop drooling over her?" Nick asked irratedly at Austin. "It is creepy."

Austin blushed and looked away. Soon, Nick fell asleep with an arm around her waist and a hand in her hair. It was cute. When we finally arrived, a bunch of campers greeted us, then saw Nick and Sadie. A tall girl with tan skin and auburn colored hair squealed and everyone pushed us out of the way. They snapped several pictures of them.

"It is almost two am, so since you have not yet been claimed, Travis will take you to the Hermes cabin," Chiron said.

Travis grinned at us. "Keep a close hand on your wallets."

**A/N:**** New demigods! Yay! And one hates Sadie! Yay slash boo! Again sorry I updated ASAP but wifi just got up so yeah. NIGHT! And please review! If I get five tomorrow I'll update then!**

** -J-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Guess who just got an award for being my class's best writer? THIS GAL DID. They were on essays we made and mine was da best. Yay! Anyway, there are going to be a lot of changes in this…and I mean A LOT! So please be open minded and think of it as giving it a trial. Oh and omg I need to tell someone: the boy my best friend likes is a fanboy! GRR why can't my boyfriend be a fanboy?! Anyhooooo, Onto the story my friends!**

**Disclaimer: Just the children….which are pretty freakin' awesome! J**

**Chapter 10: Unimpressive Skyler….you find out the last name…hehe…**

**Sadie P.O.V**

After we got the new campers settled Nick's and my families went home. So I woke up this morning to see Jamie towering over me with a can of whipped cream. About to spray my face with it.

"Jamie!" I yelled.

Jamie looked horrified and then laughed at the funny situation we were in. I joined him

"Be happy this is a good mood day for me," I warned playfully.

"Praise the Gods!" Jamie yelled.

I hit him in the arm. "Come on, I'll race you to the kitchen and winner gets first pancake."

"You're on!" Jamie took off.

I began running and he was right in front of me, blocking me. As he took the first step downstairs I did a quick calculation in my mind and jumped up, reaching with my hands to grab the rafter above. I flung over Jamie and landed downstairs in the kitchen. Jamie was about to begin protesting and laughing with me when we saw mom and dad.

Dad looked distraught and was rubbing moms back while she cried.

"Whaaaaattt?" Jamie asked stupidly.

Mom wiped her tears and sat up, trying to collect herself.

"There is something you need to know, Sadie, and please try and understand," Mom begged.

"You're scaring me, mom. What is going on?" I asked softly.

"Sit down," Mom instructed and Jamie and I obliged.

"When you were born, Sades, you, um, had a twin. A sister," Mom said.

My jaw dropped but I couldn't get words out. Jamie was the same.

Mom cried. "We were told she didn't make it. But we just received a call from Chiron, and um, he said that she was actually taken by a monster, thinking that it was her that held the immense power. When they found out it was you they had needed, when you were about nine, they sent her out. On her own. We don't know how she lived by herself. But she has now found camp half blood. They did a DNA test. She is our baby," Mom sobbed.

I just sat there. Shocked, not knowing what else to say. I have a twin.

"Are you saying I actually have _four_ sisters?" Jamie asked horrified.

He received three glares in return.

"I have five kids," Dad said dazedly. "Soon six."

"If two of the three times you had kids they were twins, then mom may have another set of twins and you would have seven," I pointed out.

We sat in silence. "So where is she going?" I ask finally.

"What?" Mom looked as though I were an alien. "She is coming here, Sadie, this is your sister. A member of the family. She should be here any minute."

"Oh," Is all I say. I ran up stairs and called Nick and blabbed everything out. He is on his way now. I shower and change into a pair of white shorts and a green tank top. I let my hair go naturally and contemplate. I don't wear jewelry, but when I do, it is one necklace that is a bright blue gem. Nick gave it to me and called it good luck so I can only wear it when I truly need it. I put it on and walk downstairs. The doorbell rings and assuming it to be Nick, I throw open the door saying, "Hey, Sunny."

It isn't Nick. It is a girl. That is my height. But looks nothing like me. And is my twin.

We check each other out, seeing future sibling rivalry. She is thin and my height. Clearly, my age. And that is where the similarities end. She has curly black hair like my dad's to just below her shoulders. She is pale, without the natural tan I get from my dad's side. She has a couple of freckles sprayed upon her nose and her eyes are a green that is a few shades darker that my dad's. She is wearing sneakers with a camp shirt and shorts.

Mom and dad come over and stare at her. Then, they embrace her and hold her tight. She cries lightly.

After that, she comes in and Jamie, Cassia and Claire come over. We stand in line from oldest to youngest with me in front and Claire last.

"What's her name?" I ask mom and dad.

"I can speak," She sneers.

"I couldn't tell," I retort.

"ENOUGH," Mom yells.

Dad decides to introduce us. "Sadie, this is Skyler. I know the names kind of sound matching but, you know, you are twins. Skyler, this is Jamie, he is twelve. This is Cassia and Claire who are two. Mom is pregnant as well," Dad sheepishly grinned.

Skyler smiled as Jamie and I looked at each other appalled.

"She is calling you mom and dad?" We ask in unison.

"Yes, she is our daughter," Mom said protectively.

"No she isn't!" Jamie said.

Thank gods he is on my side. Don't repeat that.

"What?" Mom and dad asked confused.

"They are just as much mine as yours," Skyler defended.

"No," Jamie refused.

"I am your sister like her," She pointed to me.

Oh, she did NOT just say that.

"Sadie is my sister. Sadie is my Mom and dad's daughter. You aren't," Jamie said through clenched teeth.

She looked as if he has slapped her. Jamie stormed upstairs and Cassia and Claire left.

"He is right. You can't just come in and think you are going to replace me," I said.

"She is your sister!" Mom yelled.

"No, she really isn't!" I yelled back.

"I'm a granddaughter of Athena, little Sadie, not that idiot Poseidon. I think I would know," Sadie said smugly.

At that, I laughed; hard. Mom and dad shook their heads, saying she got herself in a mess.

"Well, I may have been claimed my Poseidon, but I was also blessed by Athena, giving me full powers of both gods," I smirked.

She looked at me shocked.

"Sades! I'm here!" Nick yelled from outside running in.

He looked from one to the other of us. "_You_ are Sadie's twin?"

**Nick P.O.V**

"_You_ are Sadie's twin?" I ask incredicuously without thinking.

Sorry, but clearly, everyone had been thinking it without speaking. Well, except Sadie who is as knowledgeable of her looks as a child who never saw their reflection. Next to Sadie, this girl looked very average. Sure, she was pretty. But Sadie was breath-taking.

I absently mentally compared them. Sadie's rare curly honey blonde hair to her waist, instead of the twin's curly black hair to about her shoulders. Sadie's extremely slim and athletic body build, to her sister's average, maybe on the thin muscular build side. Sadie's one of a kind bright glass like blue eyes, in contrast to her sibling's dark green ones. Sadie's natural light tan, so rare with blonde hair, instead of the girl's pale slightly freckled skin.

The girl flushed, but Sadie looked determined.

"Nick, meet Skyler, Skyler, my best friend Nick," Sadie said.

Skyler nodded at me. They glared at each other. I guess they got off on the wrong foot.

"Know what, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson? I think that Sadie is, um, in a little need of some fresh air to take it all in. Can I take her for a walk?" I say, knowing Sadie just needed to get away from Skyler. "That would also give her time to unpack."

"Well, sure-" Suddenly Sadie caught Percy off guard.

"Where is she staying?" Sadie asks. "Guest room?"

Annabeth laughs. "Honey, that is for guests. She can stay in your room until Skyler's is finished."

Sadie looked appalled.

"Any more questions before you go?" Percy asked.

Sadie and Skyler look at each other. "Who was born first?" They say in unison.

"Sadie was born two minutes before," Annabeth said uncertainly.

Sadie grinned, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.

We began walking quickly. I knew for a couple minutes she just needed some silence.

"I'm going to get rid of her," Sadie says finally.

I laugh nervously. "Sades, what are you on about?"

"I don't want her by my family."

"It is her family too," I point out.

Sadie stops dead in her tracks. "Not you too," Sadie looked scared.

"Um, explanation, please," I say.

Sadie inhales deeply. "Everyone says that it is your mom and dad that will always be there for you, no matter what. Doesn't matter, they just are. Well for me, it's you, Nick. You are the one that I count on no matter what because you are the one continuously there. _Please_, do not start being on the other side of the war when I need you most," She begged.

I stood shocked. "Sadie…I will _never_ be on the other side from you. So, sorry, but you are stuck with me."

Sadie stops again. She turns to me with her eyes bright. She pulls me into a tight hug. I hold her and slide my hands on her hair, her head on my shoulder.

She comes back crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm happy, Nick. These are happy tears. I'm never going to let go of you, so you're stuck with me too," She grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I say.

We walk and eventually sit on the grass at Central Park. I twist a piece of hair in my fingers and Sadie has that look like she is thinking millions of things at once. Her mom is famous for it.

"Sades, as much as you hate it, Skyler is still going to be there when you get home. Maybe try to get off on the right foot?" I suggest.

Sadie sighs. "Yeah….yeah, okay."

We get up and begin walking back.

"I need you there with me," Sadie warned.

"I'm there," I say automatically.

We step inside and see Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth all talking to Skyler.

"Hey, Sadie," Aunt Thalia and Nico hug her.

Sadie turns to face Skyler, holding my hand.

Percy and Annabeth looked worried.

Sadie stuck her hand out warily. "Sorry about what I said. We should try to make this work."

Skyler shook her hand and Sadie returned to my side.

"Sadie, there is something we need to say," Mrs. Jackson said, sharing a worried look with her husband.

"What is there a third triplet?" Sadie joked.

Skyler laughed but everyone one else was silent.

"Who died?" Sadie asked, still joking.

"We are going on vacation for a little to get used to, you know, the family adjustment."

"What? How long?" Sadie asked glancing at me.

"Just a week or two," Mr. Jackson reassured her.

"Oh. Well can Nick come?" Sadie asked.

I blush lightly. Sadie and I didn't do the whole 'sugar coating' thing with each other so I would get the whole response anyway.

"We aren't just going to Montauk," Annabeth said slowly.

"Well where?" Sadie asked casually draping her legs over the side of the couch and sitting down.

"Um…Paris," Annabeth said weakly.

Sadie's jaw dropped. "Paris? We are going to Paris?"

"Yes, and we are leaving tomorrow. Nick, if your mom lets you, then by all means, come along," Percy said.

"I thought it was family only?" Skyler questioned.

"It's for readjustment. Nick is here so much he could use it too," Sadie joked.

Skyler smiled.

That's when I realized the one thing they truly had in common; when they smiled or grinned, it was seriously contagious.

"Hey, know what, I have to go home for dinner anyway, I'll come by after and I'll let you know," I said.

Sades waved goodbye, Skyler smiled small, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia all chorused goodbye.

I walked out the door and hopped into my mom's car. I carefully backed out of the driveway and drove home. I told my friend Jared over IMing and he laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Sades are going to Paris?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah."

"So you, and you BFF, AKA the girl-you-secretly-but-not-so-secretly-are-in-love- with-yet-everyone-but-her-knows are going to the city of love?" He grinned like a maniac. "Have fun, my brother!"

He waved though he mist, leaving me with a red face and clenched fists.

**SADIE P.O.V**

I wake up grinned like an idiot. It is four am and I am tired as heck, but, we are leaving for Paris in thirty minutes. I throw a pillow onto Skyler and she woke up grumbling. I walk to the bathroom and shower quickly, then changing into baggy grey sweats and a dark blue baggy sweatshirt. I pulled my hair into a bun and put a thick headband on. I brush my teeth, grab my bag and walk downstairs. Jamie is there in sweatpants and a tee-shirt. So is Skyler in a pair of scrunched blue comfy pants and a camp tee. Nick is here to in a pair of jeans and a plain white tee shirt. Dad and mom walk down in comfy clothes carring the in pajamas sleeping twins and their bags. We head out to the car yawning and scuffing out feet. It is still dark so when Jamie accidentally Hits my foot I yell and Nick pulls us from tearing each other apart. When we finally reach the airport we board on and take our seats. I am in the middle of Nick and Skyler. Mom and Dad are sitting with the twins sharing the next seat. I crane my neck and see Jamie squished very unhappily between a fat and hairy man and a crying like crazy woman. HAAHHHAAHHA!

I giggle and turn around, just chatting. Eventually the flight takes off and I fall asleep.

My last thoughts with a big smile were: off to the city of love.

**A/N:**** Ok, I know. I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I knowvv I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know I know *deeply breaths* how crazy that was. I have ideas with where I am going with it and so yeah. Just trust meh. Off to de city of Lovvvve. Wink wink…..hehehe. Well, anyway, PLEASE review telling me what you thought or if you have any suggestions. I usually reply, and LOVE all ideas. Please do and thx for ya time! Kisssssssessss! :^**

**-J-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Heyo, what goes on? I was asked out on Friday….by a cute boy….that I might have said yes to….if my best friend hadn't nudged me and grinned….and then he said to my best friend, 'why are you smiling I wouldn't ever ask you out?' I said that I wouldn't date him in a million years and to try not to breathe my air. Hahaha…..Lesson to ALL BOYS THAT ARE READING THIS: Do not EVER insult a girl's best friend if you like her in any way….it will not go well for you….if you just read that you are literally my best friend. We are way off topic, so thx if you reviewed babes, love ya, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Sings to the tune of SpongeBob's theme song* OOOH! I am still not Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 11: The City of Love**

**Jamie P.O.V**

We were about to land and most people had already gotten off at other stops so I made my way to Sadie's seat. She was half on Nick snoring away, and he was laying his head on hers. Skyler looked at me.

"Are they dating?" She asked thoughtfully.

I snort. "No, but it's coming eventually."

"They are so natural around each other," She observed.

I grin. "Watch this."

I quickly tap Nick, he jerks his head up, causing Sadie to, and then they bonked heads.

"JAMIE!" They yelled in unison.

Skyler and I doubled over laughing. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Mom and dad tell us to get ready, so we stood and stretched. I caught Skyler staring at Nick now and then. She didn't seem to quite get that they are literally off limits to anyone else. It was like an unspoken treaty. Sadie grabbed her book off her stomach. It was one of her favorites; Twilight.

We all eventually got off the plane.

"Everyone, stay close and don't get lost," Dad said loudly. We all were herded into a cab and taken to our hotel. When we got in the man at the desk began checking us then, and then spoke in rapid French. We all looked desperately confused, and then Sadie stepped up.

"Salut, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît obtenir une clé supplémentaire pour chaque chambre? Merci beaucoup!" Sadie said rapidly.

We gauked.

"What?" She asked defensively. "I learned it when I got bored a few summers ago."

Skyler murmured something about 'she would'.

"What did you say?" Nick asked.

"I said, 'Hi, could I please get an extra key for each room? Thank you so much'."

The guy handed us all keys.

"Okay…..Well, Dad, the twins, and I are sharing one room. Nick and Jamie in the one across the hall, and Sadie's and Skyler's room is next to theirs, got it?" Mom inquired.

We all nod and head off to the rooms. Nick opens our door and my jaw drops. There were two king sized beds, a giant curved couch, a 60" TV, a snack bar, big window, and a huge bathroom.

Nick and I grin at each other and run in, jumping onto our heavenly beds. Of course, right then, Sadie walks in.

"Do you guys have soap, our bathroom ran out-" She stopped mid sentence and raised an eyebrow.

Nick rushed to jump up and walk over. "I am going for a walk around the park, you in?"

Sadie's face lit up. "Yes! I'll be here in twenty minutes, I can't wait to actually see the amazing architecture this beautiful place has to offer, it would be awesome to see the Tou-"

Nick shut the door in her face, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go shower," Nick frowned. "What are you going to do today?"

I shrug. "Hit up the pool, maybe, I dunno."

I put on the TV and sat, bored. About fifteen minutes later Nick emerged, just as Sadie knocked. Nick answered the door to reveal a very non Sadie looking Sadie.

She wore a pair of faded white jean shorts, with a bright green tank top. She wore a simple pair of braided white flip flops, and she had a thin part of her hair braided and clipped back. The rest hung bouncily as always. That part was normal. Her face wasn't; she had pink lips, back surrounding her eyelids making her eye unnaturally popping. She had blue around her eyes and slightly tinted cheeks. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Sades, are you wearing _makeup_?" Nick asked incredicuously.

Sadie growled. "I believe Aphrodite is playing a cruel joke…it won't come off! She probably has some type of special power due to being in Paris….Smell me!" She yelled finally.

"Um….What?" Nick was just as confused as me.

"Idiot," Sadie mumbled, then moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck.

"Smell my neck."

"What? No!"

"Do it you dummy, it has a point to it."

"Erm…" Nick said. "Okay."

Very hesitantly, he slightly sniffed Sadie's neck.

He pulled back dreamily, then Sadie slapped him HARD right on the face. He was no longer dreamy.

"Magic freaking perfume, really, Aphrodite, _really_?" Sadie yelled to the ceiling.

**Sadie P.O.V**

Nick grabbed my hand, rolling his eyes and pulled me out of the door.

"Come on, I'll protect you from mysterious boys wanting to sniff you're irresistible neck," He grinned.

I laughed lightly and hit his arm. We rode down the elevator, and when we got out there was a small group of boys standing. They addressed me and spoke in fluent French. I blushed deeply, glad that Nick couldn't understand.

"Reculer devant vous n'avez pas les jambes pour que l'option!" I retorted.

They backed away.

"What did they say?" Nick asked, glancing back.

"Uh, nothing, really. Anyway, wanna head to the gift shop in the park first, cause I think that Caroline will kill me without bringing her something back," I roll my eyes.

Nick looked at me suspiciously but grinned and nodded. We walked in and Nick starting laughing.

"What?" I wonder.

"You are so out of place," He grinned lopsidedly.

I felt my face burn. "Why?"

"Everyone here had light skin, dark straight hair, and dark eyes. You have tan skin, curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes."

"Hey there, mister curly gold hair and dark blue eyes, you are no blend in yourself."

"Touché."

We continued walking through. I was getting hungry, so Nick and I sat at a table outside, deciding where to eat.

"Hi, Sadie," A voice said behind me. We turned to see Skyler. She seemed much more interested in Nick though. "Hello, Nick."

I looked at her oddly as she sat next to him, trying to grab his attention.

"I'm grabbing some food from the food stand over there, be right back," I said murmured quietly.

I got up and shot dangerously warning glances at boy who checked me out. I got three pieces of pizza and some pops, and began walking back. I was focusing on not spilling food, so I only looked up as I got to the table. That concern didn't seem to matter as the food all splashed noisily to the ground.

Then I turned around and ran from the sight of my supposed twin practically sucking the face off of my best friend through making out.

**A/N:**** Oh snap…ahhahaha, just be patient…..if I get ten reviews you get another chapter today…think about it! PLEASE REVIEW AND THX LOVE YOUUUU!**

**-J- :^**

**A/N:**** Heyo, what goes on? I was asked out on Friday….by a cute boy….that I might have said yes to….if my best friend hadn't nudged me and grinned….and then he said to my best friend, 'why are you smiling I wouldn't ever ask you out?' I said that I wouldn't date him in a million years and to try not to breathe my air. Hahaha…..Lesson to ALL BOYS THAT ARE READING THIS: Do not EVER insult a girl's best friend if you like her in any way….it will not go well for you….if you just read that you are literally my best friend. We are way off topic, so thx if you reviewed babes, love ya, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Sings to the tune of SpongeBob's theme song* OOOH! I am still not Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 11: The City of Love**

**Jamie P.O.V**

We were about to land and most people had already gotten off at other stops so I made my way to Sadie's seat. She was half on Nick snoring away, and he was laying his head on hers. Skyler looked at me.

"Are they dating?" She asked thoughtfully.

I snort. "No, but it's coming eventually."

"They are so natural around each other," She observed.

I grin. "Watch this."

I quickly tap Nick, he jerks his head up, causing Sadie to, and then they bonked heads.

"JAMIE!" They yelled in unison.

Skyler and I doubled over laughing. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Mom and dad tell us to get ready, so we stood and stretched. I caught Skyler staring at Nick now and then. She didn't seem to quite get that they are literally off limits to anyone else. It was like an unspoken treaty. Sadie grabbed her book off her stomach. It was one of her favorites; Twilight.

We all eventually got off the plane.

"Everyone, stay close and don't get lost," Dad said loudly. We all were herded into a cab and taken to our hotel. When we got in the man at the desk began checking us then, and then spoke in rapid French. We all looked desperately confused, and then Sadie stepped up.

"Salut, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît obtenir une clé supplémentaire pour chaque chambre? Merci beaucoup!" Sadie said rapidly.

We gauked.

"What?" She asked defensively. "I learned it when I got bored a few summers ago."

Skyler murmured something about 'she would'.

"What did you say?" Nick asked.

"I said, 'Hi, could I please get an extra key for each room? Thank you so much'."

The guy handed us all keys.

"Okay…..Well, Dad, the twins, and I are sharing one room. Nick and Jamie in the one across the hall, and Sadie's and Skyler's room is next to theirs, got it?" Mom inquired.

We all nod and head off to the rooms. Nick opens our door and my jaw drops. There were two king sized beds, a giant curved couch, a 60" TV, a snack bar, big window, and a huge bathroom.

Nick and I grin at each other and run in, jumping onto our heavenly beds. Of course, right then, Sadie walks in.

"Do you guys have soap, our bathroom ran out-" She stopped mid sentence and raised an eyebrow.

Nick rushed to jump up and walk over. "I am going for a walk around the park, you in?"

Sadie's face lit up. "Yes! I'll be here in twenty minutes, I can't wait to actually see the amazing architecture this beautiful place has to offer, it would be awesome to see the Tou-"

Nick shut the door in her face, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to go shower," Nick frowned. "What are you going to do today?"

I shrug. "Hit up the pool, maybe, I dunno."

I put on the TV and sat, bored. About fifteen minutes later Nick emerged, just as Sadie knocked. Nick answered the door to reveal a very non Sadie looking Sadie.

She wore a pair of faded white jean shorts, with a bright green tank top. She wore a simple pair of braided white flip flops, and she had a thin part of her hair braided and clipped back. The rest hung bouncily as always. That part was normal. Her face wasn't; she had pink lips, back surrounding her eyelids making her eye unnaturally popping. She had blue around her eyes and slightly tinted cheeks. Nick's jaw dropped.

"Sades, are you wearing _makeup_?" Nick asked incredicuously.

Sadie growled. "I believe Aphrodite is playing a cruel joke…it won't come off! She probably has some type of special power due to being in Paris….Smell me!" She yelled finally.

"Um….What?" Nick was just as confused as me.

"Idiot," Sadie mumbled, then moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck.

"Smell my neck."

"What? No!"

"Do it you dummy, it has a point to it."

"Erm…" Nick said. "Okay."

Very hesitantly, he slightly sniffed Sadie's neck.

He pulled back dreamily, then Sadie slapped him HARD right on the face. He was no longer dreamy.

"Magic freaking perfume, really, Aphrodite, _really_?" Sadie yelled to the ceiling.

**Sadie P.O.V**

Nick grabbed my hand, rolling his eyes and pulled me out of the door.

"Come on, I'll protect you from mysterious boys wanting to sniff you're irresistible neck," He grinned.

I laughed lightly and hit his arm. We rode down the elevator, and when we got out there was a small group of boys standing. They addressed me and spoke in fluent French. I blushed deeply, glad that Nick couldn't understand.

"Reculer devant vous n'avez pas les jambes pour que l'option!" I retorted.

They backed away.

"What did they say?" Nick asked, glancing back.

"Uh, nothing, really. Anyway, wanna head to the gift shop in the park first, cause I think that Caroline will kill me without bringing her something back," I roll my eyes.

Nick looked at me suspiciously but grinned and nodded. We walked in and Nick starting laughing.

"What?" I wonder.

"You are so out of place," He grinned lopsidedly.

I felt my face burn. "Why?"

"Everyone here had light skin, dark straight hair, and dark eyes. You have tan skin, curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes."

"Hey there, mister curly gold hair and dark blue eyes, you are no blend in yourself."

"Touché."

We continued walking through. I was getting hungry, so Nick and I sat at a table outside, deciding where to eat.

"Hi, Sadie," A voice said behind me. We turned to see Skyler. She seemed much more interested in Nick though. "Hello, Nick."

I looked at her oddly as she sat next to him, trying to grab his attention.

"I'm grabbing some food from the food stand over there, be right back," I said murmured quietly.

I got up and shot dangerously warning glances at boy who checked me out. I got three pieces of pizza and some pops, and began walking back. I was focusing on not spilling food, so I only looked up as I got to the table. That concern didn't seem to matter as the food all splashed noisily to the ground.

Then I turned around and ran from the sight of my supposed twin practically sucking the face off of my best friend through making out.

**A/N:**** Oh snap…ahhahaha, just be patient…..if I get ten reviews you get another chapter today…think about it! PLEASE REVIEW AND THX LOVE YOUUUU!**

**-J- :^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Oh my freaking gods. You guys I come on here and have like 20 more reviews so for that I shall give you a veryyyyyy long chapter! Hehehe! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Virtual kisses! Oh and to the guest reviewer who asked what the Sadie x Nick ship name was: first, hiii! Second LOL idk probably Nadie… or Sick…haha no lets say Nadie. Anywho: Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Meh name is no Rick Ri-o-dan.**

**PS: Just so that you know, my fangirling has gone to an extreme and I have now started a fan account on IG for mortal instruments and PJO an HOO…..yeah, ikr.**

**Chapter 12: Nadie….or Nyler?**

**Nick P.O.V**

Sadie walked to go get the food, leaving me alone with Skyler.

"Hey, so, you seem really cool, and we should, you know, hang out sometime," Skyler said flirtatiously, drawing along my arm.

"Uh, yeah, ok," I said absently, watching Sadie walk. She knew how to walk.

Skyler turned to see what I was looking at and glared at me.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" She fumed.

"What? No! It's not like that!" I protested.

"Then, take me on a date sometime."

"You don't know me."  
"I know what I want."

"I don't think you truly do."

"I want this," She murmured and crashed her lips into mine. I heard a crash and snapped my head to see Sadie running away with her hair billowing behind her.

I pushed Skyler away. "Stay away from me!" I yell and I take off running toward Sadie, but she is small and fast and I soon lose her. Out of nowhere, a bright light engulfs me, a kaleidoscope of colors and I have no idea what is happening. Finally it stops and I am sitting on the fine seat of a white couch. Across from me was one of the most exotic things I have ever seen. She was wearing a long white gown that had lace sleeves and revealing lace on her stomach. It had a plunging neckline-that made me blush- and emphasized her huge upper curves, though she was slim. She had curly black hair the color of midnight that contrasted perfectly with her light skin. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope that never had one color. I knew at once that she was without a doubt Goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite. She was one of the most gorgeous person I had ever seen…but for some reason I kept comparing every part of her to Sadie, and still found Sadie winning in every category.

Aphrodite smiled broadly at him with perfectly perfect shining white teeth.

"Nicholas Sander, pleasure."

"Me, uh, I mean," I strived for the word Sadie had once used. "Ditty."

Aphrodite laughed. "I believe you mean _ditto_."

I flush. "Yes."

"Nicholas, can I call you Nick?"

I nod mutely.

"Who are you in love with?"

I stood shocked. "Um, my mom, my dad, Sadie's family-"

"No, no, no, silly boy, I who _in love with_, not love."

"Oh, um."

"Let me show you who," Aphrodite said.

Suddenly it was all back. Then, I was watching a tv. It was me on my first day of preschool. I was two and began walking. I tripped over a girl's building of the Eiffel Tower.

"HEY!" She growled.

It was two year old Sadie. Crossing her arms over her tiny chest, pouting. Her eyes were bright and angry. She wore simple tee shirt and shorts. Her already long blonde hair flying in every direction.

"Sowwy," I said in my little kid voice.

She frowned. "Who are you?"

"Niwck," I say.

"I'm Sadwe," She said.

We grinned and I helped put her tower back together.

The next vision was when I was five. My first day of kindergarten and Sadie and I walked in holding hands. We looked at each other nervously, then headed in.

'Sades?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

She smiled. "Me too, Nicky. But we can do this, we have each other."

And we always did.

The next was at eight years old. It was a picnic and Sadie was making me play monsters.

"Why am I the sidekick?" I asked.

Sadie sighed. "Nick, I said _heroine_. Girl hero. You are the _hero_. It goes hand in hand."

"We have to hold hands?!"

Sadie sighed disappointedly and rolled her eyes. "Dummy, it's a metaphor."

I pretend to know what that it.

"It means that I am not literally saying it, they just happen to go together," Sadie explained without me needing to ask.

"I know," I say smugly.

"Then what's a simile?"

"…"

The next was at about twelve. We were having a picnic and Sadie was making me carry her up the big hill.

"Why am I carrying you?" I ask.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Cause. I saved you from the monster yesterday, and now I am sore. It's only fair."

"Be happy you weigh like sixty pounds," I mumble.

Sadie sighed contently as we, er I, walked up.

The next was when we were fourteen and about to face Kronos. Sadie turned to me.

"This may be it," I say, my voice cracking.

"Make it count," Sadie said meaningly.

I crashed my lips against hers and kissed her, and then, ran into battle.

The last one was me kissing Skyler about ten minutes ago.

The image blurred out leaving me alone with Aphrodite.

"What are your thoughts?" She asked softly.

"I am a **(A/N: EXCUSE HIS LANGUAGE) **dick," I said quietly ashamed.

"No, no, no, honey, you were just confused. You are in love with Sadie, right?" She asked intrigued.

I nod.

"Then go! Find your love! This is where she is!" She showed me an image of Sadie sobbing her heart out on top of the Eiffel Tower and I cringed.

Then, I was suddenly standing across from her.

"Sadie?"

She whipped her head up and glared. "Why aren't you sucking the face off of my twin?"

"Okay, I deserve that," I say.

"Much worse, quite actually."

"Do you remember when we first met and I crushed your Eiffel Tower? When we were two?" I blurt out.

"Yes," Sadie let a slight laugh escape. "I was a brat."

"Nah. But you know what the first thing I noticed about you?"

"The fact that I was two and built an exact replica of the Eiffel Tower?"

"No, well I mean, not really. It was your eyes," I say.

Sadie laughed. "Okay…?"

"And you remember when I first saw you cry when we were nine?"

"Uh-huh."

"I swore to myself that I would never, _ever_, be the exact reason that you shed tears from those beautiful eyes. And that I would prevent it with all of my power to let someone else. I did a damn good job until today."

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate when you spring things on me like this….I am totally unprepared!"

I laugh. "You must hate that then."  
Sadie nods vigorously and I chuckle.

"You know I didn't kiss her right? She kissed me and I didn't have time to react."

Sadie's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Then you're forgiven," She says.

"Lovely," I grin.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I had a visit with Aphrodite," I blurt.

Sadie narrows her eyes. "About?"

I decide I turn into a man now or never. "About the girl I'm in love with."

Sadie giggles a bit, trying to cover them up.  
I sigh. "Could you try to make this easier?"

She threw her arms around my neck. "Never have, never will."

"Well, shoot. Now what, then?"

"Kiss me, you idiot."

**JAMIE P.O.V**

I was out on a mission. Mom and dad sent me to go find my sister, or sister_s_, and Nick. I had already found Skyler and sent her back. I headed to the Eiffel Tower and suddenly saw a small blonde girl kissing a golden haired boy at the top. I walked back to the hotel to meet my frantic parents. I grinned and said, "They are fine. If fact, they have never been better."

**A/N:**** HAHSHAHAH omg Igtg to bed my lovelies I LOVE YOU PLZ REVIEW IF I GET TEN ILL REVIEW TOMORROW LOVE YASSSS**

**-J-**


End file.
